Biting Hope
by Madame Morrison
Summary: Both Emma and Regina want what is best for their 3 year old son Henry, but it's hard to hope for the best when Henry is suffering from a detrimental illness.
1. A Nauseating Aroma

**Regina and Emma are engaged and the wedding has been postponed since Regina had Henry. Yes, the twist of the tale is he is Regina's birth son, not Emma's.**

**I haven't had very much time, if any, to map and plan this out properly (however I promise you that an update is not too far away) but I do have a few ideas in mind if I were to continue this on.**

**This chapter is purely an introduction into the life at the Swan-Mills family house, however this is more from Regina's perspective. ****I will indulge on what it is that Henry has (hopefully) in chapter two, depending on the reviews that I receive. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sweet torture that I've created.**

* * *

The feeling of warmth and comfort engulfed her and embraced her tightly as she sunk down into the bath she had just run herself. The room was aglow with the bright light of candles, flickering when she blew on them softly – to watch them dance and sway, had been a guilty pleasure of hers since she was a young child. The light aroma of roses filled her nostrils as she leaned forward to breathe in the scent the candle gave. She leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing and clearing her mind of the daily horror she had to face.

A soft knock at the door, was all it took to awake her from the light slumber that had consumed her momentarily. She sat up gently, not wanting her movements to cause the water to tumble out and over the side of the bath.

"Come in." she said, her voice calm and relaxed, a tone she'd very rarely use.

A wad of blonde locks poked through the door, and she couldn't control the smile that stretched across her face, but it soon faded.

"I didn't want to interrupt you, but he's asking for you." Emma looked down, scared to look her fiancé in the eyes as she knew how precious this time alone was to her.

Regina groaned and sat up, ending her movements with a sigh. "Bring him to our room. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

With a nod, Emma pulled back and closed the door softly behind her, leaving her fiancé to gather her thoughts.

As soon as the door was closed, Regina let her head drop into her hands. Her lips began to tremble, and her shoulders began to shake. She felt as though she deserved to go through this, to have to endure the constant pain and feeling of helplessness, for all the misery and despair she had made Snow's loyal subjects suffer, all those years ago.

With a hearty sigh, she regained control of herself and stood. She no longer felt like the strong person she once was. The bold and audacious woman she was known as was long gone.

She gathered her silk robe from its place on the floor, and slid it on. It clang tightly to her damp skin and she felt as though it were the only force holding her together, for if she were to take it off, she'd surely break apart.

She walked to the door, and leant against it, not wanting to open it in fear of what may lie beyond it. Sure, she's been witnessed to it many a time, but no matter how many times she was confronted by it, the pain never lessened.

She knew she couldn't stay in here forever, but whatever little time she got to herself, she cherished it.

It was time. She had to face her fears.

She slowly turned the door handle and removed herself from her safe haven of the en-suite.

* * *

He lay on the bed, staring at the liquid flowing through the tube and into the needle in his arm. It didn't bother him. He'd never gone a day without it. He knew he was sick, the doctors would tell him so, but his mommies never mentioned it. He knew that even though they would put on big smiles when around him, they were never truly happy. He thought this was all there was to life; to remain in a bed, to be confined to hospital walls for a long period of time and then to be returned home with all the medical equipment coming with them, to have your mommies at your side in aid 24/7. After all, he'd never been allowed to do much else. He'd never been able to live the life a toddler deserved.

* * *

As she opened the door, she could feel the guilt. She'd been too ashamed to show her emotions in front of her son, and had been apart from his side for more than an hour.

_What if he'd been crying for me for the entire period I had left the room, and Emma had forgotten to mention it? What if he'd deteriorated in that short space of time, hence why he was calling for me?_

It was at times like this that she could only but worry and stress. Even though she couldn't take him to a park and push him on a swing, even though she couldn't take him to the beach and teach him how to swim, even though she couldn't take him to a theme park and watch the pure joy his face beamed, he was still the light in her life. He may be sick, but he was hers, and she was his.

She turned around and closed the door gently behind her, before turning around to face the bed.

She saw him, and he saw her. Had the big smile that was plastered on his face, not been a sign of how happy he was to see her, she could practically see his eyes shimmering with pure joy.

"Mama" he called, holding his arms up in the air, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists as a gesture to be picked up.

She couldn't help the smile that made an appearance as she walked over to the bed and gently scooped him up into his arms.

"Hi my sweet boy." She nuzzled her nose to his and placed a sweet kiss to his pale cheek.

He cooed and swooned. He loved nothing more than being in his mama's arms.

"Are you okay, sweet-pea?" Despite her tone being soft and smooth, she couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"I wan'ed a cuwwle mama." He looks up to meet her eyes with a big smile.

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that arose from the bass of her throat. She had stressed and worried herself silly, thinking of all the terrible things that could have happened, when all he wanted was a cuddle before he went to sleep.

"Okay." Her reply is barely more than a whisper.

She lies down with her baby boy in her arms and closes her eyes. Henry sees her actions, and follows them, closing his, just like her.

She feels the weight of his little body gradually getting heavier, and before she knows it, he's blissfully asleep, curled up in her arms, a photo perfect moment.

Even though he's asleep and nothing can harm him, she fears that if she were to depart from him for even the shortest period of time, something could happen and result in something catastrophic.

Reluctantly, she slid herself out of her son's tight embrace and rested his head on her pillow.

Even though she'd seen it on a daily basis, the intravenous cannula had always intimidated her. Henry had always reassured her that having a needle in his arm, never hurt, but she could see pass the lie. He may only be three, but he knew what and what not to say when it came to his mama, to both his mommies.

* * *

With her son now peacefully asleep and a glass of wine in hand, Regina had begun to feel herself settle.

She was standing in the kitchen looking out over the back yard observing the trees that were swaying in the light breeze, their shadows dancing on the ground projected by the light of the moon, when she felt two arms wrap around her torso, hugging her from behind.

"How are you feeling?"

A slight shrug was all she received in answer.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" She placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck and moved to rub a hand up and down her arm in comfort.

With tears in her eyes, Regina begrudgingly turned in her fiancé's arms.

"I don't know what to do anymore Emma."


	2. The Bad News

**I did tell you an update was just around the corner ;)  
**

**I had some spare time on my hands to finalize this chapter, and with the good responses that I've received in regards to the first, I decided to publish this chapter earlier than I had intended.**

**In case**** you haven't yet noticed, Regina to Henry is mama, and Emma is mommy, I thought I'd clear that up in case this chapter provides a little confusion.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update :)**

* * *

A soft kiss to the tip of her nose was all it took to break her from her slumber. Ever since little Henry came into this world, sleep had never been in her favor. She longed to fall into a deep sleep, but in fear that something may happen to her son, her body had put itself into a trance to only sleep lightly for short periods of time.

She groaned at the disruption.

"Emma, I'm not in the mood."

Tiny hands were placed on either side of her face and another kiss was placed on the tip of her nose.

It was then that her brain registered, who had been the one to rouse her.

"Good morning baby."

"Od orning mama." His voice was bright and cherry; a good sign that today was going to be a good day.

She begrudgingly opened her eyes. She longed to return back into the slumber that she was just broken from, but by the light that was seeping in through the gap in between the curtains, she knew it was time to get up.

"Where's mommy baby?" She looked to her left, the usual position that Emma occupied was empty and cold, a sign that she hadn't been at her fiancé's side for quite some time.

"Aking mancakes mama!" His voice was full of excitement. Something you'd very rarely be witnessed to.

She sat up and took her sons little head in between her hands and began to kiss his face all over, despite the fact that he despised being kissed; he didn't dare push her away.

"I love you." She ended with a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, just like the one he had given her.

"I wub wu oo mama." He giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

At the conclusion of breakfast, the little family of three remained seated at the table.

Regina sat at the head. The place at the table on the right was where Henry's high chair stood. The chair that was intended to be in its place was in Regina's office, often occupied by Henry. He liked to draw pictures, or 'masterpieces' as he'd often refer his work to, whilst his mama attended to her mayoral duties. On the left of the table, was Emma. She would often offer Henry a smile and Regina and affection gaze.

"Mama?"

Regina looked up immediately at her name being called.

"What's the matter baby?" She leant over and took his little hand in hers.

"Do we gots oo see octor weva ooday?"

Regina's heart pained at the sadness in his voice. He hated nothing more than being confined by the yellow walls of the hospital. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emma's head drop to her hands.

"Yeah baby, we do."

He nodded firmly and dramatically sighed.

"Would you like to go to Grannies and get a chocolate milkshake before we go?"

The corner of his mouthed turned up and he nodded instantly.

He was helped down from his seat and set down on the floor. He padded out of the dining room and climbed the stairs to his room, leaving his mothers in silence.

Regina got up and walked to her fiancé's side, pulling up the spare seat on her left.

"Look at me Em."

No response.

"Please darling, please look at me."

Emma slowly tilted her head to meet Regina's gaze. Her eyes were rimmed red and her bottom lip, now trapped between her teeth, was trembling.

"I know this is hard honey. I know that the agonizing pain that this is causing the both of us, feels like it's only getting worse. But my love, he's a strong boy," Regina chuckles low in her throat "something he's inherited from his mommy." She notices the corners of Emma's lips tilting up into a smile. "Nothing has and nothing ever will be able to break this family apart, that is something I can assure you of. This has been with us for 3 years. If anything, we're stronger than we have ever been. That counts for something, right?" She was rewarded with a nod. "I love you."

Emma's smile grew and she took down her walls. She leaned over and crashed their lips together.

"I love you too."

* * *

The drive from Grannies to the hospital was a silent one. Trips to the hospital were traveled in Regina's car, as the medical equipment that they had to cart back and forth didn't fit in the dull little bug Regina still refused to be passenger in.

Henry kicked his feet, swinging them back and forth, smacking them against the base of the backseat as he looked out the window. He would often catch his mama casting a gaze in his direction through the revision mirror, and she would be rewarded with a cheesy grin.

The car was parked and turned off. Emma took off her belt and swiveled in her chair to face her son.

"You ready munchkin?"

He shook his head and moved his teddy bear to cover his face.

"I ont awna go mommy."

Emma moved out of her seat and leaned over to the back.

"Look at me munchkin." She rested her hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Henry moved his head just enough for his eye to be visible underneath his beloved bears arm

"Mama and mommy will be with you the whole time sweetheart. We're not going to leave you."

He moved his bear slightly further down his face so his little button nose was visible.

"Pwomise?"

She nods in agreement.

"I promise little man."

* * *

Henry looks around the room. The base color of the walls is painted a flesh yellow, and there are both light and green stripes painted vertically up and down the wall. There are old and tattered outdated medical posters lining the walls, indicating the names of body parts and where they are in the body. There is a sofa in the far right corner of the room with a book shelf situated on the right, lined with medical magazines and sanitized children's books that Regina refused to let Henry flick through.

"Good morning." charmed a voice from the door. Dr. Eva walked in and over to Henry's bed.

"How are you feeling today sweetheart?" she checked the machine Dr. Whale had connected him to prior to his entry into the room and looked down at him.

"I awna go ome mama." he cast his gaze at Regina.

"I know baby, we can go home soon" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Actually –" Dr. Eva charmed in and Regina snapped her head in her direction.

"Actually, what, Doctor?" She had a bite of venom in her voice.

"Let's take a walk outside Miss Mills. There's something you should know."

Regina looked over at Emma who nodded and smiled in assurance. "Go" she mouthed and blew a kiss.

Regina stood and gave her a son a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Mama will be right back baby. Mommy will be here."

Before she can turn away, he quickly latches onto the hand that she rested on his cheek.

"Ont weave mama!" Hot tears began to fall from his eyes and his grip strengthens.

"Darling I won't be gone long –"

"No!" he shouts and pulls her down. "Ou ownt um bwack!"

Emma notices the distressed look Regina threw her way and decides to intervene.

"Munchkin, mama's only going to step outside for a couple of minutes to talk to Dr. Eva, she's going to come straight back." Emma stood from her seat and assisted Henry from the other side of his bed. "I'm going to be here the entire time munchkin. I'm not going to leave you. I promised, remember?"

He calms down just enough to stop the tears and to release his grip of Regina. She immediately turns on her heel and evacuates the room before he starts up again. Dr. Eva leads her to the cafeteria just down the hall and they sit down at a table positioned in the far corner of the room.

"So," Regina begins "I have a limited amount of time that I can be away from my son, as you have just been witnessed to, so whatever it is I've had to remove myself from his side for, I'd like to know about it now rather than in ten minutes whilst you give me a sappy introduction. Why am I here Eva?"

"His tests have returned Regina."

Her face drops and she looks down at the file the doctor has grasped tightly in her hands.

"Would you like to take a look? Or would you rather here it from me?"

"Is it bad?"

"Relatively."

Regina drops her head into her palm and sighs heavily.

"Tell me."

"Do you remember when he was first diagnosed with Neuroblastoma and I made sure to mention that these latest tests were going to finalize what it is that he has?"

Regina nods and looks away, not willing to show the tears welling in her eyes.

"Your son doesn't have what we were led to believe he had originally."

Regina refused to make eye contact.

"Regina, your son has leukemia."


	3. Dinner For Two

**I apologize for the delay in the update, I've had a lot of assignments assigned recently so I can only really complete these chapters during free periods. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) If there is something you'd like me to explore in future chapters, leave it in the reviews :)**

* * *

It was lunchtime 6 days later when they were given the authorization to leave. Regina loathed nothing more than being confined by the walls of one of the places she detested the most, but when her son's life was on the line, she wouldn't dare confess that. She had remained in her fiancés arms by her son's side for the entire period of time that they were there, only leaving for a 5 minute bathroom break when it was desperately required. They had been asked to remain in hospital to keep Henry under observation in case he showed signs of deterioration after finding out he was now suffering from leukemia.

They had just pulled in the drive way when they noticed the Charming's sitting on the front porch of the manor.

"Just the sight I wanted to see arriving home with an ill child after spending virtually a week in the hospital."

"Hey, play nice. They won't be here long." Emma rested her hand on Regina's legs and rubbed it softly before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to the plump lips she liked to claim as 'hers'.

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed. There were still some issues that needed to be resolved between the three of them.

Subsequently exiting the car, Emma gathered the sleeping toddler from the back and wrapped his pale fleshed limp body in a blanket retrieved from the foot of his bed prior before their departure a week ago, before ushering her parents over to attend and give Regina an unwanted helping hand with bringing in the medical equipment and bags.

"Good afternoon Regina." Charming begrudgingly said as he gestured towards the bags she was struggling to grasp in her already occupied hands.

"I've got –"

"Regina." Emma said sternly. She received a hefty sigh in response as Regina reluctantly dropped the bags on the back seat and allowed Charming to retrieve them.

"Would you like me t – "

"No, I've got it." She glared at Snow and gathered all the medical equipment they had been allocated.

An awkward silence fell between them when they eventually made it into the dark and dull mansion that hadn't received any light throughout their absence as Emma had drawn the blinds and curtains shut prior to their departure.

Emma stood, leaning against the kitchen bench cuddling her son against her chest as her parents flustered about, much to Regina's disgust. Emma noticed the look she was throwing in their direction and decided it was time to intervene before Regina said something she'd regret come this time tomorrow.

Emma removed herself from the kitchen and into the hallway, beckoning for her parents to follow.

"Maybe you could pop 'round tomorrow?" She hated having to reason with her parents. They weren't children, and they didn't deserve to be treated like this, but it was either this or there'd be fireballs sent their way within a matter of seconds. "Regina just needs sometime to cool down and get used to being back home again. She hasn't had much time to adjust to this new diagnosis, she just needs her space."

Understandingly, the 'two idiots' as Regina still referred to them as, nodded their heads and left without another word. When she headed back towards the heart of the house after seeing her parents off, she noticed that the noise that Regina had been making as she placed things about was no longer.

"Regina?"

No response.

She decided to check upstairs. As she walked past Henry's room, she pushed opened the door. With his little body still curled up in her arms, she decided it were best to lay him down in case she made a wrong move and ripped him from his slumber. She laid him in his bed and tucked him in; placing is stuffed bear next to his head. She made sure to turn on the lights that suspended above his bed for when he awoke.

She evacuated from his room and walked down the dimly lit hallway to her room, to their room.

The door was pulled to, a sure sign that Regina's presence was behind these doors.

"Babe?" She knocked softly on the door and pushed it open gently. The sight that she was confronted with brought a smile to her face.

Regina lay curled in a ball, wrapped up tightly amongst their bed cover. Her hair was a tangled and her lipstick was smudged. Her arm draped over the pillow where Emma's head were to lay as if it were her. Emma was about to join her when she noticed they both still had their shoes to remove. Regina must have collapsed from exhaustion and fallen asleep instantly.

Emma walked around the bed and gently removed Regina's deathly heels from her feet and set them on the floor. She zipped down her boots and threw them next to her recently removed jacket. She zipped down her jeans and stepped out of them before she crawled under the blankets.

Even in her sleep, Regina had protective mechanisms that would always kick in whenever she felt Emma or Henry's presence. She wrapped her left arm tenderly around Emma's waist and lower back and pulled herself closer into her fiancé loving embrace. Emma took her scent in and slowly closed her eyes. She drifted into a much wanted deep sleep within a matter of minutes of her eyelids descending.

* * *

Regina and Emma lay in each other's embrace. Their limbs were tangled and their hands were interwoven. Regina was nuzzling into the crock of Emma's neck and Emma had her free hand wrapped around protectively around her fiancé's waist. It was only when a branch scratched against the glass of their bedroom window, when life finally came back into the Swan-Mills household.

Emma groaned and sat up, causing Regina to stir in her sleep. She leant over and clicked the home button of her phone; 5:48pm. She sighed. They had slept most of the day away.

She gently nudged Regina with her elbow and stubbornly, she rolled over and faced the other way. They had never really had much time to themselves since Henry came along, and all she wanted was a couple of hours alone with her wife to be. She had an idea, but she wouldn't be able to execute it on her own.

* * *

It was almost an hour later before any movement came from Regina. She snuck her head up and peaked through hooded lids, and much to her disgust, the spot that Emma usually occupied, was vacant and cold.

"Emma come back to bed." She groaned when there was no response.

She threw her arm over the spot where Emma was destined to be and came in contact with what felt like a piece of paper. She groaned in confusion and sat up. She leant over and flicked the switch on her lamp, throwing streams of light in the room, and looked down at what she felt previously.

An envelope with her name scribbled in messy handwriting lay beneath a single white rose, her favorites, her weaknesses. She had only spoken of this once before with Emma, and it was the fact that she remembered the conversation from those few years ago that granted her with a gleaming smile creeping across her features. She flipped the lid of the envelope and withdrew the letter contained inside.

_Regina my love, _

_I know you'll be disappointed to have awoken to my absence, but I have something arranged for you, for us. Don't be frightened when you see Henry's not in his room, my parents have opted to have him for the evening, they have reassured me that they'll message with an update every half hour on the dot. I'll swing by home to collect that gorgeous complexion of yours at 7 sharp. Don't be late!_

P.s: Quickly get yourself in the bath before it runs cold.

Regina rested the letter in her lap as a tear trickled down her cheek. There is nothing in this world that this woman wouldn't do for her.

Still in a daze, she leant over and clicked the home button of her phone. The time shone brightly at her and her eyes widened; 6:11pm. Realizing she hadn't had much, a train of cuss words fell from her mouth. She threw the blankets tangled around her legs onto the far side of the bed and flew into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

It was 6:58pm when Emma pulled up outside the mansion. It was here that she remembered the first time she pulled up outside the intimidating mansion and came face to face with the most beautiful and eloquent, yet terrifying and threatening woman she had ever laid her eyes upon. It took some time to see beneath the mask Regina had tainted herself with, but underneath the glares and venomous voice, was a misunderstood, broken woman who only but needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

She swung the rusty yellow door of the bug open, and the cold air rushed against her skin, rippling through the folds of her dress. She walked up the cobbled stoned footpath that led to the front porch of the mansion, trying to imagine what her wife to be would be strutting out in tonight.

She checked her phone 7pm, it was time.

She stepped up onto the porch and drew in a deep and long breath before opening the front door of their home and stepping in; the warmth of the home was welcoming and hugged her from all aspects.

"Honey, are you rea-"

Her mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes bulged out of her head at the sight that stood before her. Regina was in a tight deep purple dress that clung to her every curve. It had a substantial plunging neckline that stopped midway in the canal of her breasts. A black pair of newly purchased jimmy choo's raised her off the ground and brought her to a similar height of Emma's. Diamond earrings and a corresponding diamond necklace contemplated the divine outfit perfectly.

"See something you like there sheriff Swan?"

Emma was stunned and didn't know how to respond. Regina smirked and chuckled at her success. She approached her fiancé and took her hands in her own.

"So, where are you taking me? I'm a little too overdressed to go to Grannies for a greasy ham and cheese burger, don't you think?" She winked and looked Emma up and down. Emma wore a pale flowing pink dress that skimmed the top of her knees. A pair of silver slip on heels only brought her inches from the ground, she never really enjoyed being drastically taller than Regina. A pearl drop necklace Regina had purchased for her for their anniversary last year completed her outfit heavenly.

"Luckily that's not where I have made reservations." She smiled and ran her hands up and down Regina's arms.

"Well, let's not lose that reservation by arriving late." Regina winked and leaned in, capturing Emma's lips in her own. The kiss lingered, it was full of love and lust, something both missed drastically.

"Now if this continues, Madame Mills, there will be no fancy dinner and expensive wine."

"Having you all to myself is all I'll need."

That comment bought a tear to Emma's eyes, but she refused to let it fall. "Let's go," she whispered, "I want tonight to be a night you'll never forget."

* * *

They drove over the town's boarder and Regina clenched her teeth, the grinding of their collision echoed through the tight bug Regina had been forced to be passenger in.

"Are you alright, darling?" Emma took one hand from its position on the steering wheel and took Regina's hand in her own.

She swallowed hard.

"I've never been beyond the town line. Well, not for quite some time anyway."

"Do you trust me?"

"At the moment, I think it's appropriate I don't answer that one."

Emma couldn't control the cackle that pierced through the silence that had been since their deportation from the mansion.

"I'll look after you. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." Regina corrected and pouted.

"You keep telling yourself that." Emma let go of her hand with a giggle.

Regina turned her head and looked out at the window. She wouldn't dare admit that she was scared, but she was, however she knew that nothing bad would happen to either herself or Emma tonight because she had Emma, and Emma would protect her with her life.

* * *

They pulled up outside a restaurant on the waterfront. The windows were aglow with the light of the fairy lights that lined the window frame, there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and there was classical music playing.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Regina's heart raced. Those words were often said, but it had been quite some time since she heard them in such a loving tone.

"I love you too, Em."

"Now," Emma unclicked her belt and turned in her chair to face her fiancé, "I have a motel room booked in the city, but if you want to go home to be close to Henry, then that's what we will do."

"No."

"No?" Emma's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Tonight is our night, our night to be together, alone. I don't want to go home tonight Emma, I want to be with you."


	4. That Didn't Last Long

**Sorry for the late update. I had a few ideas as to where I could take this chapter but most of them clashed so this is what I've come up with – I hope it's okay.**

**I have finally written some Swan Queen fluff but I will warn you that it does not last very long.**

**There may be a few mistakes throughout this chapter and I take full responsibilities for them.**

**Enjoy ****  
**

* * *

They were positioned in the far corner of the restaurant. Candles were aglow in the center of their table which was situated upon strewn rose petals. Regina sat crossed legged across from her glowing fiancé. She had a glass of wine in close reach of her right hand and Emma had a martini in close reach of her own. No words had been exchanged between the couple since their entry, they both just wanted to ravel in the moments and the time that they had to themselves.

"Regina?" Regina's head shot up from the menu she had been thoroughly examining at the mention of her name and she slipped her glasses off. "Hmmm?" was the only response she gave when brown orbs met those of green.

"What would you like?"

She looked back down at the menu and went to slide her glasses back on to the bridge of her nose when a hand wrapped firmly around the base of her wrist, preventing her from continuing her actions. Her face met Emma's and her eyes were filled with confusion. "That's not what I meant, Gina." She eased up on her grip and settled back down.

"You asked what I would like," Regina paused, "I assumed you were asking me what I would like to order from the menu."

Emma chuckled and attempted to reword the sentence that was misunderstood. "If you could have anything tonight, what would you like?"

Regina took time to contemplate the question before replying honestly, "you."

Emma smiled and reached across the table, intertwining her hands and fingers with that of her one true love. "Then that is what you shall have."

Despite Regina thoroughly enjoying her alone time with Emma, she couldn't help but worry for her son. _What if something went wrong, they were hours away from him. What if he woke up in the middle of the night crying for one of mommies? What if –_

"Regina, he's okay."

"What?" Regina looked up from the now empty plate that once held home to her strawberry swirl cheesecake.

"I know you're worr –" she paused and corrected herself when Regina's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline, "thinking about Henry, but he's okay." She held up her phone in Regina's provisional line of vision showing her the photo and accompanying message that Mary Margaret had just sent. Henry was curled up in Charming's arms, his thumb wedged in his mouth, and his beloved Dusty was hugged tightly against his chest. The accompanying message read;

_He's been fed, bathed, medicated and cuddled. He asked for the both of you once or twice during the period of medicine time requesting "Mommy oo airpain," after much questioning and explaining we were informed that the only way the medicine would make it past his locked lips was if it was accompanied by airplane noises. No need to worry, he's been an absolute angel. Enjoy your evening._

Regina didn't realize the smile that had crept across her features until she noticed the cheesy grin Emma was giving her. After rereading that message multiple times, she felt herself relax. She'd never admit it to the school teacher in fear of inflating her ego, but she knew her son was in good hands. He'd be okay, at least for now.

Emma locked her phone and placed it back in her purse, before leaning over and capturing Regina's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers together.

"Before morning approaches and we have to return, where would you like to go tonight?"

"Do you mean right now?" her question was answered with a firm nod. She contemplated what she was going to say before smiling. "May we take a walk?"

"You would like to take a walk?" Regina chuckled at the confusion that came through in the tone of voice Emma chose to display. She smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," despite being confused, if this is what Regina wanted, then this is what they'd do, "allow me to pay and then we can be on our way." She gave Regina a smile and rose from her, but a gentle hand wrapped around her arm, refusing to release until she positioned herself back in her seat.

"Let me." Despite Emma's refusal she ended up begrudgingly allowing her fiancé to be to pay for their meal.

* * *

Hand in hand, the couple walked the length of the pier to the end. What they were greeted with brought a surprised and confused look to Emma's face, but not that of Regina's. Emma had planned their dinner and their night; despite Emma unknowing what was happening it was obvious that Regina had planned their evening.

"Regin – " she was shortly cut off by Regina hushing her with a soft kiss.

"Sit down," Regina gestured towards the seat that was positioned underneath an arch of roses. Emma hesitantly applied and slowly sat herself on the seat.

Regina approached her fiancé with a smile and placed her purse on the ground, following its movements to retrieve something from within it.

When nervous, Emma would often be found spinning her engagement ring around her finger before positioning it perfectly after three spins, repeating this action over and over. She hadn't realized she had been doing it until she felt a hand placed upon her own.

Regina crouched down to be eye level with her fiancé and smiled before placing a small box in her lap so she could take her lovers hands in her own and straightened the ring for her.

"I know this is going to come as," she paused to take in a deep breath, "a surprise to you, but it's something that is long overdue."

Emma's face was blank with confusion, but she longed for Regina to continue.

"We have been through, well, a lot is one way to put it," she chuckled nervously, "but never have I loved you more than I do in this moment."

That was all it took for Emma's eyes to pool with tears.

"We have already promised to one another, on many occasions, to spend the rest of our lives together, but it's time we vowed it." She paused and breathed heavily as she felt her emotions overtake her body as she reached for the silver box from her lap and removed its contents, revealing a beautiful eloquent diamond.

"Regi –" she was instantly quietened by Regina's hand rising to her lips to hush her. She dropped her hand back to accompany the other.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I have had this for quite some time, and to be completely honest with you, I'm surprised you didn't find it." She chuckled and looked up to see Emma teary eyed and smiling back at her. "I was just waiting for the right time."

She looked up and dark orbs met bright green ones, both as teary as the other. "I don't know when, or even if, Henry will ever be well enough for us to have a proper wedding, but we can wait for that, for this," she looked down at the ring, "we can't. Emma, I want to vow to you that I will protect you, cherish you and love you for all eternity."

"Regina…" it was merely a whisper, but it was enough for a tear to fall from Regina's eyes and trickle down her face.

Regina reached for Emma's left hand and took it in her own. She slid the ring up and over her knuckle and it snugged nicely against the engagement ring. Regina bought her hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before dropping it to Emma's lap.

"I love you Emma Swan –" she paused when she noticed Emma's head shaking left to right.

"Swan-Mills, its Swan-Mills." Regina's eyes shone bright and she leant up, cupping Emma's face in her hands and crashing their lips together in a passionate and lustful kiss. Neither wanted it to end, but Emma pulled back, breaking the contact to stand and help Regina up off her knees.

"Sit baby," she gestured towards the seat she had just risen from and waited for Regina to be seated before trading places.

"I have a little something for you too." She walked over to her purse that lay on the rough wood of the pier next to Regina's and opened the latch, pulling a black box fixed with a turquoise bow from within the silk walls. She walked back and crouched down in front of Regina.

Regina didn't hesitate letting a tear fall from her eye and stream down her face.

"Why are you crying baby?" Regina chuckled embarrassingly and wiped the tear away.

"I just never thought this'd happen. That I'd ever love someone as much as I do you to wed them." She looked down as a blush ran to her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," Emma gently shook her hands and Regina lifted her head, "There is no one else in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I want to be your rock, your confidant, your best friend and your loving wife. I want to hold you in the time of sadness, support you in the time of confusion and doubt. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our ever so beautiful son in my arms," she was completely oblivious to the tears that ran down her already tear stained cheeks as her eyes were fixated on the dark brown ones. "I love you Regina."

She lifted the lid of the box and pulled the diamond covered ring from its polystyrene confines and held it up to Regina's hand. She took the shaky tanned hand into her own and slid the ring on ever so gently. She was just about to pull back when hands were on her face pulling her upwards. Lips crushed together in a well-deserved kiss. It slowly broke apart when both women desperately required air. Regina leant down and placed her forehead against her now wife's and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Regina asked innocently, only to have her questions answered with a light chuckle dispersing from the younger woman's lips.

"Maybe once or twice, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"Well, Emma Swan-Mills, I love you. I love you and your ridiculous yellow bug, your plastic jacket and your skin tight jeans that show off your arse quite nicely," she paused when she noticed a smirk creeping along Emma's features.

"Has Madame Mayor been checking out my arse?" Regina dipped her head in embarrassment for throwing her head up, a comeback prepared. "Technically speaking, that _arse_ is now mine," she smirked and leant down capturing the younger woman's lips in her own.

As Emma stood from her crouched position, she felt Regina stand with her, wrapping her arms around her neck as neither woman wanted to break the kiss. Emma lifted the brunette and felt her arms wrap tighter around her neck as legs toned tanned legs wrapped snuggly around her waist. She turned and sat on the seat with Regina in her lap. Their kiss only broke when they heard someone clear their throat. They shot apart and looked in the direction the disturbance had come from.

"It may be late ladies, but it's still a crime to show deep affection at the rate you were in public."

It was only when Emma heard the woman speak that she dared to open her eyes.

"Lily?"

"Good evening, Emma." You could hear the jealousy in her voice and her face was a mix of emotions. It was only when Regina cleared her throat, much alike the younger woman had done earlier, to remind Emma that she was still here.

"Oh," Emma broke her gaze with Lily and looked at her wife's confused face. "Regina, this is Lily. Lily, this is Regina."

Regina turned her head and looked at the woman who had disturbed them and rolled her eyes. "And who might you be?"

Lily smirked and Emma buried her head in the back of Regina's shoulder, knowing what Lily was about to say.

"Emma's first love," she crossed her arms over her chest and kinked and eyebrow in mimic to her smirk.

"Well, Lily," Regina nudged her shoulder and Emma slowly peeked her head out, "unfortunately for you," she held up her left hand, "Emma is a married woman. Next time you rudely interrupt someone's intimacy, make sure you know why they're kissing so feverishly." She turned her head and pulled Emma's face to hers, crashing their lips in a burning kiss.

"You can be on your way now." She turned back to look at Lily who's mouth had dropped to the floor.

She continued her glare, staring her up and down. Lily's face was stone cold and her eyes pooled with tears, before she turned and ran off the dock and into the night.

"That was a little mean, don't you think?"

"No."

"I know that we're marri –"

"Dear, it's not a matter of us being married; it's a matter of her being rude and obnoxious and needing to be taught a lesson," she answered honestly. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

They decided it'd be best to stop their intimacy as they knew that heated kisses would turn into strewn clothing and messy orgasms. They had just entered the bug and gotten onto the highway when Emma's phone rang.

"I'll get it dear," Regina removed the hand that she had rested on her wife's knee and leant down to unlatch the clasp of Emma's purse to retrieve her phone.

"Who is it?" Emma leant over trying to catch a glance at the name at the same time as keeping her eyes on the road.

There was no response.

"Regina?"

"It's your mother," her voice was shaky and her hands were trembling.

"I'll answer it," she leant over and took the phone from Regina's grasp and swiftly slid her thumb across the screen, answering the call.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

She looked over and noticed Regina was looking out the window. Despite her facing the opposite way looking out into the dark of the night, Emma could see in the reflection of the window that her bottom lip was trembling. Emma pulled off the highway to the side of the road and parked the car – her wife needed comforting right now, their drive would have to wait. She leant over and took Regina's hand into her own, tracing lazy circles over the back of her hand with the print of her thumb.

"We're just driving to our hotel for the night, why? What's wrong?"

"Put him on."

Regina refused to make eye contact with Emma and kept her teary eyes fixated on the tree they were parked next to.

There was a pause and she heard shuffling at the end of the phone and the faint cry that could be heard previously in the back ground loudened as her mother approached her son.

"Henry?" her voice was smooth and calm, "its mommy darling," she continued to speak in a soothing tone, "what's the matter munchkin?" She couldn't make out what he was saying due to his continuous sobs. She was about to ask if he wanted to talk to his mama when the line went dead silent.

"Henry?"

No response.

"Munchkin?"

Still, no response.

All of a sudden she heard Snow and David at the other end shuffling around what must've been Henry when she heard, wait, _was that crying?_

"Mom? Mom!"

The line fell dead and she was answered by the dial tone.

"Shit!" she cursed smashing her hand on the steering wheel and throwing her phone into the compartment beneath her car radio.

"He's sick, isn't he," there was no question in her voice, she knew. Her voice cracked and she strained her neck, a sure sign that she was trying to remain composed.

"I don't know baby," she turned the car back on and pulled off from the side of the road and turned the car around, heading south towards Maine, "I don't know."

A silent fell around them and it was broken only moments later by Regina's fragile frame shaking violently from her sobs.

Emma knew there was nothing she'd be able to do to comfort her wife until Regina knew her son was okay, so when they began the straight to Maine, Emma leaned over and kissed Regina's temple.

"He'll be okay Gina, he's a fighter."

"What if he's not? The one time that we go away, he gets sick," she turned to look at her wife but thought against it. Even though the pair had been together for approaching 5 years, Regina still refused to show how weak she was in times like this. "It was destined to happen." She turned back and looked out the window. "It's my fault," she snapped, "it's all my fault," her voice broke, her shoulders slumped and her head fell into her hand as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Baby, hey," Emma rubbed her back in comfort at the same time as keeping control of the car, "don't say that, it's not your fa-"

"It is Emma!" she snapped, "We shouldn't have left him! He needs us and we're not there! What if he di-" she was cut off yet again when her sobs overtook her body. That was enough. Emma put her foot to the floor and they sped off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt and dust behind them.

* * *

**I was asked to write Lily in somewhere hence why the sudden appearance, hope I doesn't affect the chapter, my apologies if it did.**

**Please review, it fuels my writing.**

**Mwah! xx**


	5. Misunderstood

**My apologies for the cliff hanger and the delay in the update, I have a lot of assignments to complete and a lot of exams to study for so I haven't had much time to complete another chapter hence the delay. a couple of spelling and possible gramma errors may occur frequently throughout this chapter due to the lack of time I've had to read over it. But never the less, I hope you enjoy :) xx**

* * *

It was breaching 4am by the time the couple crossed the town line. Both of them desperately craved sleep but neither woman could fall asleep knowing that their son's life was on the line.

"Emma?" her voice was distant.

"Hmmm?" they couple hadn't spoken for more than 2 hours when Emma pulled into a gas station to refill the bug and asked Regina if she required a bathroom break or something to eat – Regina had refused.

"I'm sorry." Emma looked over at her wife. Her coat was draped over her lap and a rolled up shirt from her bag opted as a temporary pillow.

"Why are you apologizing baby?" Emma reached for her hand and smiled when she felt one gently rest in her own.

"For yelling, earlier."

"It's alright, my love," Emma lifted Regina's hand to her lips and kissed it gently as they pulled into the main street of the little brick town, "you were hurt."

"Have you heard back from your mom?"

"Baby, you know if I had I would have told you."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm just worried about him," she looked down and a tear fell down her cheek, "I don't wish that we hadn't gone, I just wished we had thought of a better time."

"I know…" she whispered but trailed off as they pulled up outside the hospital.

As soon as the car was parked Regina unlatched her belt and threw open the door. Just as she was about to step out, she felt a hand latch around her wrist.

"Gina, wait." Emma unlatched her own belt and removed herself form the car before walking around to Regina's side. She assisted her in getting out of the car and as soon as she was free from the yellow confines of the bug, she fell into Emma's arms. Emma stood strong and held her close. The older woman wept into the crook of her neck, her frame jolting wildly with her sobs.

"I've got you, I've got you."

* * *

Dr. Eva was the first to see their entry into ward and rushed over.

"Miss Mills, Miss Swa –" she was cut off by Emma's hand.

"It's Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma lightly chuckled.

"My apologies," she tilted her head, "Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Regina shook her head annoyed at the sudden topic change, "where's my son?"

"Regina he –"

"I don't care what's wrong, I don't, I just want to see my son," her voice was cold and snappy. "Where is he?" she repeated, annoyed at the nurse's cooperation.

"Regina, he's not here."

"What?" She looked the woman up and down a puzzled look plastered on her tear stained face. "Didn't he get brought in?"

"No, he did," she paused, "he was transferred."

"He was what?" she shrieked, "where the hell is my s –" she stopped when she saw David moping out of the waiting room. She hadn't even realized that Emma had been holding her around the waist until she went to walk over to him. She pushed her away and stormed over to David. "Where the hell is he?"

"In Boston." He was a little frightened at the woman's reaction.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with him?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Mary Margaret is with him. It was suggested I'd stay and inform you of his whereabouts."

"Why the fuck didn't you call David?"

"I thought –"

"No, you didn't think," she was screaming now, "you believed it was best to make us travel from Boston to Storybrooke to arrive here and find out that we could have saved precious time by waiting at the Boston hospital for him instead of driving here and now having to drive all the way back! What the fuck is wrong with you? My son's life is endanger!"

"Regina I'm –"

"Don't Regina me you –"

Emma decided to intervene; she couldn't let this go any further. "Regina let's just leave, the longer you stay here the later we're going to b – "

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going with you."

"Regina…" she stuttered over her words dumbstruck, "What's wrong?"

"Did you know? Did you know he was here?

Due to the confusion that was running through her veins Emma didn't reply.

"I can't believe you. I just married you. I can't believe you did this." Frustrated and heartbroken, she ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at Emma.

"Regina please I didn't kno –"

Regina pulled back and shock her head in disbelief. "Don't." She pulled back and ran out the hospital door.

She ran and ran and continued to run, she was almost home when she collapsed on the ground, sobbing into the squares of cement. She hadn't even realized she had been crying until she fell hard onto the ground, but she wouldn't let this stop her. She was stronger than this. She pulled herself up and hobbled the last few meters home. Clothes ripped and torn, heels broken, hair and make-up a mess, she didn't care; she needed to get to Henry. She unlocked her Mercedes and threw open the door, getting in and starting it immediately. Tears streamed down her face and crowded at the bottom of her chin, dripping onto her clothes as she sped out of town and over the town line. "Henry," she whispered, "mama's coming baby." She pushed the pedal down hard and flew down the highway.

* * *

The sun was rising by the time Regina finally made it to Boston. She hadn't dared look back to see if the bug was following behind her Mercedes, but she knew she wasn't too far away. Before Emma came on the scene, Regina never minded having to be alone, she quite enjoyed it, but the deathly silence and loss of presence had her distressed and upset. She hoped she hadn't done damage when she walked away from Emma at the hospital, but she hated being lied to, especially after they had just made their vows to one another. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and continued the drive.

* * *

Walking into the Boston hospital, she had never felt so scared. It was not only that she hadn't had Emma by her side, hand in hand whispering comforting words into her ear. It wasn't even that she didn't know what condition her son was in, it was because she was in an unknown place, and her appearance right now was not the best she had been.

She approached the help desk and took in a deep breath as the nurse at the counter turned in her chair to face her.

"How may I help you?" she was bright and cherry, a mood Regina knew she'd get frustrated with if she had to spend more time in this woman's company than required.

"My name is Regina Sw –" she paused, "Regina Mills, I'm looking for my son Henry Swan-Mills. He was transferred from Storybrooke hospital during the night."

"I know the one," the nurse smiled and nodded standing from her seat, "follow me." She smiled and led Regina down many corridors until they came to a room in which she stopped. "He's in here," she quietly opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

Regina smiled at the nurse and nodded her head in thanks before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She could hear machines beeping and _was that an air pump_? She didn't want to turn around, she couldn't turn around.

"Regina?"

She took a deep breath and turned around to see Mary Margaret in a chair next to Henry's bed. She refused to look past the woman at her son.

"Are you alright?" she stood from her seat and slowly approached Regina.

"W-what h-happened?" she still declined what her mind was telling her to do and kept her glance away from her son, "w-what's wrong with h-him?"

Mary Margaret inhaled deeply and let it out in a heavy sigh.

"He began crying for you and Emma an hour before we called you, but we thought he was just having difficulty sleeping, so we cuddled him and told him you'd be home in the morning but it only worsened. He began sobbing and screaming and that was when we called Emma, we tried your mobile but it was switched off. We thought that he may have wanted to hear your voice, for you to tell him that you would see him when he awoke, but he was asking for you because he felt sick. We didn't know. The signs that Emma wrote down telling us to look for if he was getting sick, didn't show. I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't know."

Regina hadn't known she had been crying until she felt a tear running down to her lips and into her mouth, her tongue stuck out to lick it off and she used the back of her sleeve to wipe the remaining falls ones from her face.

"Where's Emma? Is she in the waiting room?" Regina shook her head and the tears continued to flow rapidly down her cheeks.

"She didn't come with me. I don't even know if she is on her way." Her voice cracked and she began to sob uncontrollably once more. All Mary Margaret could do was step forward and taking the broken woman into a hug.

The thought of hugging her nemesis wasn't the greatest, but right now, she just wanted to be held and told everything would be okay, and the only person that was going to come from, was the only other person here – Mary Margaret.

* * *

The light of the sun seeped in through the window, indicating that a new day was now upon them. Mary Margaret had departed at sun rise to drive to Storybrooke to collect her husband and bring him back with her. Regina had remained in the far corner of the room away from her son, too scared and too ashamed to look at him as she believed he was here because of her. Her gaze was fixated on the tree leaves floating to the ground out the window; she was focused so hard she didn't even notice the new presence in the room. Her concentration only broke when a hand was rested on her own.

"Regina…" Emma paused until their eyes met with each other's, "can we talk?"

"Why, so you can lie to me again? Manipulate me into thinking how much of a _savior_ you are?"

"Regina baby, I didn't know he was here. My phone was in the counsel of the car the entire time, had it gone off you would have heard it."

Regina let out a hearty sigh and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry for assuming, I just," she paused and the tears she had been holding back began to flow down her cheeks, "I'm just so scared and I'm blaming everyone else so I don't have to blame myself."

"Why would you blame yourself Gina, none of this is your fault," Emma walked over and crouched in between Regina's legs and took her hands into her own, "none of this is your fault."

"I'm sorry," it was merely a whisper.

Emma lifted the back of Regina's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to it, dropping both her lovers and her own into Regina's lap.

"We'll get through this, together." A nod of confirmation was all she needed from the fragile and broken woman before she stood up and pulled her into her arms, placing light kisses to her head and she wove her hand in between the strands in a comforting manner. "I've got you baby, I've got you." A loud sob was emitted from the brunette as she collapsed into her wife's arms, never daring to let go. She was okay, she was safe.

* * *

**Taa-daa :) xx**


	6. You Said What?

**I sincerely apologize for the delay in the update of this fic. I've only recently come back from holidaying Melbourne and very rarely, if ever, did I have access to a computer to work on this chapter. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

"Regina," she could hear her name ringing in her ears, _please stop overthinking and let me sleep_ she told herself, she hadn't slept a wink of an eye in two nights.

"Regina," the voice was louder and accompanied by a firm shake of her arm, "wake up." She emitted a rather loud groan and begrudgingly opened her eyes to see Emma hovering above her with a smile plastered on her features.

"I knew you took pleasure in a lot of things evolving around me dear, but waking an ever so sleep deprived woman, should not be one of them." She slammed her eyes shut and let her head drop on the back of her chair. Less than a second later she felt soft lips on her own, despite the smile that covered her face, she pushed her wife off never the less. "Wooing and manipulating an exhausted woman to have sexy time in a hospital room that her son is-" she paused and shot up, pushing Emma out of the way.

"Mama?" her eyes widen and she rushed to her son's bedside.

"Oh Henry," she dropped next to him in the seat provided and ran a hand lousily through his hair.

"Cuwwles?" he held his arms up, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists as a gesture to be picked up, an action he did regularly when in need of his mama's love.

"Of course my baby," she stood up and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling him into her lap, holding him close against her chest.

"How are you feeling munchkin?" Regina looked up at her wife and smiled as she walked over and sat next to her.

"Ired," he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Regina began to gently sway and hum a light tune as she pulled the blankets up and over her son's waist line. "Sleep baby boy, mommy and mama are here," she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and continued her gentle movements and light hum.

Emma leant down and placed a soft kiss to Henry's forehead, tucking lose strands of hair his mother had tugged out of place behind his ears.

"I'm sorry."

She snapped her head up and was greeted with a warm smile, "huh?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night," she faded off as she got distracted as her son moved in her arms to bury his face into her chest.

"Hey," Emma put her finger under her wife's chin and tilted it so she could look into the dark orbs of the brunette, "it's okay, you were scared."

"I wasn –"

"No, Regina, you don't need to be the strong and confidant mayor in front of me. You don't need to put on the mask. I'm here to pick you up when you fall, to wipe away your tears and to comfort you in times of hardship. I vowed to you that, do you remember?" Her question was answered with a firm nod of confirmation.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Despite it being merely a whisper, it was enough to bring the two together in a passionate kiss. As it broke, Emma trusted her hand into her back pants pocket and withdrew the ring that had been tossed her way late last night.

"I believe this belongs to you," Emma's smile gradually brightened as she slid the ring back on to where it belonged.

"What do you see in me?" Emma looked up but her smile did not fade.

"I see my wife, the love of my life, a strong independent woman who would do anything to ensure her family's safety. I see the mother of my son and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I see Regina."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she leant in and placed a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

"I love you," her voice was a whisper as their son had stirred in his sleep and nuzzled in closer to his mama's embrace.

"I love you too."

* * *

I slowly awoke from the slumber that had succumbed me earlier and opened my eyes. I whimpered as the light shines bright in my eyes, blurring my vision. I attempted to roll over but felt a body pressed against either side of my frame. I cast my vision upwards to see mama's face. There was no frown, no worry, just peace. I reached my hand up and rested it on her cheek.

"Mama," I whispered softly, surprisingly, there is no movement.

I tightened my grip on her blouse and nuzzled in to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent – home. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing before allowing sleep to succumb me once more.

* * *

Emma woke up at the shake of a shoulder from Regina who had to awake her wife and request her to let go of their son so the nurse could carry out her examinations.

"Come on baby, wake up," she sat up slowly and couldn't help but allow the smile she proudly beamed previously to their slumber show once more.

She leant down and placed a gentle kiss their son's cheek before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"I apologize for interrupting, but your sons examinations and tests are going to take some time, so if you'd prefer to take a walk and get a bite to eat while you wait, that'd be acceptable."

"But wh –"

"He'll be okay Em," she felt her wife's hand tighten in her own as she turned to the nurse, "thank you, we'll be at the cafeteria," she let go of the warm hand that provided so much comfort and walked over to their sons bed.

"Could you be a brave boy for mama while I'm gone?" she was answered with a firm nod. "I'll bring you back dinner, okay?"

"Otay mama, enry wub woo."

"I love you too," she leant down and placed a kiss to his cheek, "we won't be too long, I promise."

"Ai mama, ai mommy," a cheesy grin spread across his face as he held up his hand and waved them off. Once outside the room's restraints, Emma halted.

"Are you really okay leaving him in there by himself?"

"He's in good hands dear, they won't do anything that'd cause him pain. They're doctors," she chuckled, "their job is to prevent the pain."

"Someone's tune has changed after their midday nap."

"Well someone has some news to tell her wife," she winked and tugged at Emma's hand, pulling her towards her before placing a tender kiss to her lips.

"And this new –"

"Uh ah," a finger was placed upon her lips, silencing her, "don't question dear, all will be revealed in time."

She was rewarded with a heavy sigh and intense eye roll as they continued their walk down the corridor and to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Have you lost your appetite dear?" Regina looked up from her half devoured salad to see her wife staring down at her untouched cheese toastie.

"I'm afraid I will have if I touch it," she picked it up and let it fall back on the plate with a thud, "hospital food has never agreed with this stomach of mine," she paused and looked up, "do you know what does agree with me?" a smirk spread across her features as she leant over and took Regina's olive toned hand into her own.

"And what's that?"

"Finding out my wife's secrets."

Regina scoffed and pushed Emma's hand away chuckling, "nice try dear, but not here."

"Ginaaaaaaa" she wined and threw her head back.

"Darling, you're a little too old to be acting Henry's age."

"I hate secrets."

"I never said it what a secret, I said it was a surprise."

"Same thing," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"You're starting to sound like Mr. Gold."

Regina squinted and pulled back and started pecking at her salad again.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you hate being compared to him, I just hate when you don't tell me things."

"As I said, I'll make a deal with you." She continued hacking at the spinach leaves that lined her plate and put another forkful into her mouth, following it up with a quick lick of her lips and a dab of her napkin.

"Okay," Emma sighed and leant forward, reaching for her wife's hand once more, "okay. Let's make this deal."

"If you eat that pound of fat you call a 'sandwich' that I just purchased for you, I'll tell you."

That was all she had to say. Emma picked up the sandwich and started devouring it at a rapid pace.

Regina looked up in shock at the sound of the repulsive noises coming from her wife's mouth. "Oh dear, not only has my wife lost her sanity, but too her manners," she shook her head and chuckled, picking up her cutlery, she too began to eat.

* * *

"Gina, please. You said you'd tell me after I ate that horrible cheese toastie, which tasted like a moldy old sock, and it's been 10 minutes and 19 seconds since I finished it."

She was only answered with a chuckle from the poised and composed woman she adored who was a foot or two in front.

Regina took note of the whine that was present in her wife's voice and sighed and turned around, "come here," she took Emma's hand and led her to two seats aligned down the left side of the corridor and sat them both down.

"I'm sorry, Em."

"What?"

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get the courage to tell you," she paused and looked down as an awkward silence fell over them.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?"

"Wait, what?" Regina jumped up baffled, "n-"

"That's why you took us down to the cafeteria so we could dine together one last time. That's why you bought me that volger cheese toastie and why it's taken you so long to say it." There were tears in her eyes and she showed no shame in letting them fall.

"Darling," Regina leant forward to capture Emma's hand in her own but Emma flinched back, smacking the outstretched hand away. "Please, listen to me," she slowly approached the blonde and extended her hand into the clammy trembling one of her wife's. "I'm not leaving you Emma. I struggle being away from you when you take a trip to the bathroom let alone going our separate ways for the rest of my life. Em, when I vowed to remain by your side, I meant it."

"So if you're not leaving, then what is so hard for you to tell me?"

Regina sighed and bit her lip nervously, casting her glance between their conjoined hands and her Emma's daring glaze, "I'm…." she trailed off and breathed in sharply.

"You're what, Gina?" Regina looked up to see the look of concern firmly plastered on Emma's face.

Not brave enough to look in her eyes, Regina focused her teary eyes on the white tiled floor, "pregnant."

It was merely a whisper, but Emma heard it.

"You're what?" there was no emotion. Her face was drained of its color, and her tone was dry.

_What have you done, Regina? What have you done._

* * *

**Oops.**


	7. Blissful Memories

Mama?"

Regina cast her glance up from the novel she had been fixated on since she had re-entered the room. As they walked the remaining length of the corridor to Henry's room, she noticed that Emma had stopped and taken a seat outside the door. Nothing had been said since she dropped the news of the child that was currently forming and growing in her womb. She was a fool for thinking anyone, let alone Emma would be okay with it.

"Yes baby?" she stood from her seat and walked to his bed side, looking down upon her precious baby boy scribbling all over the colouring book the nurses had supplied him with.

"Ere mommy?"

Regina swallowed hard and ran a shaky hand through his light brunette locks, "she's gone for a walk, darling."

"En he um ack?"

Regina paused and looked up, blinking away the tears that had begun to form, "I don't know Henry," she inhaled sharply before finishing her sentence, "I don't know."

* * *

Emma didn't want to appear to disprove of the news, but she just needed some time to process it. She slopped down in her chair and leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, casting her memory back to the day Regina first found out she was pregnant with their little boy.

* * *

_"Regina, I'm home," an obviously exhausted Emma threw her weight over the back of the sofa and landed on her back with a grunt. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and began to scroll through the many emails that had flooded in while she was out on a call, when she heard the echoing of heels on varnished floorboards approaching her._

_"Dear, please don't throw yourself around on the furniture, you'll either break something," she paused and chuckled at the thought, "or yourself."_

_"Trust you to jump to the worst possible outcome," Emma smirked and sat up raising a hand, beckoning the older woman to come closer to her. As soon as Regina came in the proximity of Emma's arm length, she was forcefully pulled over the back of the sofa and landed ever so ungracefully on top of the blonde. She squealed as she felt her feet lift from the floor, and grunted breathless as she landed atop of the younger woman._

_"Emma yo-" she was silenced when subtle lips crushed against her own. They slowly pulled apart from one another, each other's gazes locking on the others. Emma raised a pale hand to the blushed covered cheek of the woman above her and ran her thumb over the lips she just mauled._

_"Why do you feel so inevitable to me?"_

_Regina's cheeks tainted a dark crimson and she tried hiding her face in the couch cushions but merely failed as the blonde hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face to meet hers, "I love you, Regina Mills."_

_"And I you, Miss Swan," Emma cringed at the authority and simply replied by sucking the brunette's lips in between her own._

_"Emma," she started breathlessly, "we need to talk."_

_A look of panic spread across Emma's face and she pushed the brunette off her, "I'm sorry, we-I-did I cross the line-" she was cut off by a raised hand._

_"Come with me." Regina stood firmly and offered Emma a helping hand as she too stood from the sofa._

_"You're such an idiot sometimes Swan," she muttered under her breath._

_"I can hear you, dear."_

_"I'm sorry," Emma tugged on Regina's hand, haulting the brunette from moving forward any further._

_"Darling, you keep apologizing, but I don't understand why."_

_"For crossing the line."_

_Regina tilted her head in confusion as the blonde continued._

_"I'm sorry for being so clingy and needy when I come home from work, it's just" she dipped her head as her cheeks turned a deep red, "I miss you."_

_"Oh darling," Regina's mouth opened wide when she realized the misinterpretation, "when I said we needed to talk, I didn't mean it as a bad thing." She closed the distance between her and the blonde and rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb._

_"Oh, I thought-" her words got lost by the kiss the brunette pressed to her lips._

_Regina chuckled nervously as she retreated from the kiss._

_"What did you what to show me?"_

_"Well…."_

_"Come on Gina," she teased playfully, "you just made me look like an idiot and now you're withholding information?"_

_Regina cleared her throat and nodded towards the open bathroom door._

_Emma dropped their conjoined hand, a little dazzed and confused by the situation, and began strutting towards the bathroom. She began processing a thousand reasons for why she was heading towards the bathroom when it hit her. _

_Hopeful, she ran the rest of the way and found the evidence in the bathroom basin._

_"Regina!" she called as she ran from the bathroom, looking at the petite brunette nervously gnawing at her bottom lip._

_"Are they yours?"_

_Despite the smile and the obvious exited tone projected in the younger woman's voice, Regina couldn't shake the thought that she was masking her true emotions. She only responded with a firm nod. _

_Speechless, tears began to well in the blonde's eyes as she slowly began retracing her previous footsteps back towards her now pregnant inamorata._

_"I wanted you to see for yourself because I didn't know how to say it. I mean, I can get rid of it if tha-"_

_"No!" Emma ran to the brunette and took her hands in her own, "no, Regina."_

_"No?" Regina looked up through her moistened lids._

_"Regina, there is no way I'm letting you get rid of your, our, this," she giggled nervously and her rambling as she rested her palm on Regina's soon to be growing stomach and caressed it softly, "baby. This is going to be hard, things are going to get rocky, you're going to get hormonal and we may fight, but in hindsight, this baby is going to be the best thing to come from our relationship. I love you, so much Madame Mills, and I will equally share that love, with this little darling of ours blossoming in your stomach. We can do this."_

_Regina choked on a sob and leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips in her own._

_"What would I do without you?"_

_Emma hummed and leant in for another kiss, but pulled back suddenly._

_"Darling?" Regina had panic in her voice and her face was masked with a confused look._

_"H-how did you g-get…" she trailed off as she tried to figure it out._

_Regina chuckled and let a gust of breath out, "magic, darling."_

_"So, it's mine?"_

_"It's equally as much yours as it is mine sweetheart. It's ours," she smiled sweetly._

_"I have never love you more than I do in this moment, Regina Mills."_

_"And I you," she grinned, "Miss Swan."_

_Emma purred at the formality and closed the distance between them, capturing the older woman's lips in her own, never daring to break the kiss._

* * *

She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears that had fallen during her reliving that life changing moment and smiled fondly to herself, "you're a lucky one Swan," she whispered to herself before closing her eyes once again.

* * *

_The light of the en suit that shone through the slightly drawn door awoke Emma from her slumber. She instantly rolled over to cuddle up to Regina but shuddered when she was hit with the coldness of the abandoned sheets. _

_"Regina?" she sat up and begrudgingly opened her eyes, squinting trying to look beyond the bright glow of the light to find where the brunette had gotten off to._

_"I didn't mean to wake you, dear." She sighed and made her way back into their room, ignoring the presence of the light that followed her from the bathroom._

_"Are you alright babe?"_

_"Ye-" she winced and doubled over._

_"Regina!" Emma launched forward and swung her legs over the bed, instantly bringing her to her feet and to the older woman's side, "what's wrong? Is he coming?"_

_Regina chuckled at the noticeable panicked tone in the blonde's voice, "no dea-" she winced once again and latched onto Emma's forearm._

_Emma moved around behind the older woman and supported her weight as Regina leant on her to keep her steady and stable, wincing as she did so. "Gina, what's causing you pain?"_

_"He's right on my bladder," she whined and threw her head back in agony._

_Emma chuckled at the blonde's whine and rubbed her palm in circular motions up and down the fragile woman's back._

_"Let's get you on the bed and change your position and see if he moves, if not, we can go to the hospital at first light and see if they can help you."_

_Pained and annoyed, Regina could only but nod._

_Emma helped her onto all fours and rubbed her swollen belly._

_"It's not doing anything, Miss Swan," she snapped in agony as the baby began to kick violently._

_"Okay, okay, let's try something else."_

_She helped the brunette lie on her side and continued her rubbing movements._

_"I haven't heard you wince or whine for several minutes now, has he settled and moved off your bladder?"_

_"He moved during the process of me changing positions, and he indeed settled a few minutes ago?"_

_"And you never told me because?" Emma stopped rubbing but Regina dropped her hand on top of the blondes, silently demanding the blonde to continue._

_"Because I feel like a bloated cow and only do I feel like my normal self when I have you…" she trailed off._

_"When you have me what, baby?"_

_"Touching me." It was merely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Emma's ears._

_"Baby, hey," Emma scooched closer, continuing her rubbing movements as requested, "you're beautiful."_

_"I was," she muttered under her breath._

_"You were, and you still are. Your stomach may temporarily be swollen but that won't ever turn me off your beautiful body. I love you and every one of your immaculate curves. Please don't look down upon yourself."_

_"But-" she was silenced when subtle lips were pressed against her own_

_"No 'buts.'"_

_"Yes ma'am," Regina teased as she cuddled up to the blonde._

* * *

Emma's eyes opened wide as she was pulled from the memory by the rushing past of a group of 4 or more nurses running towards a room that had alarms ringing off. She kept a close eye on the room they were running to, hoping it wasn't to Henry's. Thankfully, it wasn't. She pulled her phone from her pocket and clicked the lock button to check the time. She settled back down and closed her eyes one last time.

* * *

_As the residents of the mayoral mansion finally let sleep take over, a piercing cry broke the silence that had temporarily blanketed the house._

_"It's your turn," despite her voice being groggy with sleep, Regina couldn't help but notice the mocking yet sympathetic tone in the blonde's voice._

_"This son of yours is going to be the death of me, Miss Swan," Regina groaned and rolled over into Emma's embrace._

_Emma scoffed and gently nudged the older woman with her shoulder, "isn't it funny how he becomes my son when he cries in the middle of the night but instantly becomes your precious angel when he gas people swooning and codling all over him."_

_"Nothing wrong with taking credit for my genes, dear," she chuckled and pressed her plump lips to the soft ones of the blonde._

_Their conversation was quickly drawn to an end as the cry escalated into a desperate wail, drawing a fatigued Regina from the comfort of Emma's arms to the slightly drawn door in the hallway._

_"Henry darling," she gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room, the hallway light seeping in behind her._

_"What's the matter baby?" she scooped the crying baby from his crib and held him against her chest, adjusting the two week old in her arms to a more comfortable position for both mother and son._

_"Do you want your paci?" she leant her free arm into the crib and retrieved the fallen pacifier and held it against the baby's lips, in doing so, aggravating the newborn further causing his cries to amplify._

_Exhausted and drained, Regina dropped into the rocking chair positioned at the end of the crib and began rocking herself back and forwards, humming a light tune in the attempts to sleep the boy. It only aggravated him further causing him to squirm about._

_"Henry, please," never in her life had she believe she'd ever be pleading with a newborn, let alone it being her child._

_He continued to squirm and kick his feet._

_"Are you hungry?" she loosened her robe and pulled the left side apart from the right and adjusted him to a more suitable position to feed but yet he squirmed away in refusal._

_"Henry," she whined. She stood from the chair and swayed side to side rubbing his back in soothing circles, "what's wrong?" she rested her chin on his head and continued her swaying movements._

_"Let me try baby." Regina jumped at the disruption but willingly handed him over, drawing her robe back together and fastening it with its belt._

_Despite the change of mothership, he continued to cry and squirm and twist in Emma's arms._

_"Let's bring him to bed and try and settle him there," Regina could only but nod as her emotions had taken over and had her doubting her parenting skills._

_Together they returned to their room, disrobed and carefully lied their son between them. As soon as the pair cuddle up to him, his cries subsided and he instantly began to curl up to Regina._

_"He just wanted cuddles baby," Emma leant a hand over and wiped away the tears that had halted hallway down her son's chubby cheeks._

_"I gave him cuddles, but he refused," Regina replied sadly._

_"Hey, it's not your fault Gina. Just because you can't soothe his cries straightaway doesn't make you a bad mom," she tried to reason with the brunette but she shook her head and buried her face into her pillow._

_Emma sighed and lifted the now sleeping baby from between them and carried him back to his room, setting him to rest in his crib. She tucked him in and returned his paci to his mouth before placing a sweet kiss to his cheek and returning to their room._

_She lay back down and gently began rubbing Regina's arm, "I know you're doubting yourself as a mother, but darling, you're the best thing to ever happen to this son of ours. I know it's hard seeing that when he cries, it'll take some time to get used to, but he does love you Regina. He loves you as much as I." She placed a light kiss to Regina's shoulder, "cuddles?" It was a question Regina couldn't say no to. She scooted closer, closing the gap between them, bringing her body flush against Emma's. she nuzzled into the blonde's neck and breathed in her homely scent, instantly settling herself._

_"I love you too, Swan."_

* * *

Regina strained her neck at the sound of the knock on Henry's door.

"Come in," she called as she ran her hand through her son's locks.

Emma slowly pushed open the door and smiled awkwardly as it closed behind her.

"Hi," Regina said breathlessly, surprised at the sudden return of the blonde.

"Hey," Emma tucked her hands into her back pocket and walked towards the bed. "I'm sorry about how I reacted to the news before."

Regina swallowed hard and nodded weakly, "it's okay," she whispered.

"I just needed to do some thinking."

Regina nibbled at her bottom lip, scared for what the blonde was going to say next.

"Can we talk?"

The brunette nodded and set her novel on Henry's supplied bed side table and anxiously stood. She followed the younger women to the sofa in the far corner of the room and sat down, cautious of the distance she kept between them.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you, I was just, shocked."

"That's understandable," her voice was quite.

"I just needed a little time to process the information, I guess." Regina nodded and looked down at her creased pencil skirt and nervously ran a hand over it pulling it out.

"Can we do this?"

Regina crossed her arms and shrugged, "we've done it before," she looked into Emma's eyes, hopeful.

"I know," she smiled to herself, "I took some time to relive the memories of our _firsts_ with Henry."

Regina chuckled low in her throat, "that was definitely an experience."

Emma followed with a quite laugh and nod, "indeed."

The laughter subsided and Regina felt anxious once more.

"Gina," Emma reached over and took the brunette's hands into her own, "I'm just scared that this baby may end up sick like Henry, and it's hard enough with once sick child, let alone…" she trailed off and sighed, "I just don't want to have another child of mine, ours, having to endure the pain Henry does."

Regina nodded nervously.

"If you're certain we can do this _together,_ I'm willing to give it a shot," she ended with a coy smile and a shrug to the shoulders.

"And if we can't?"

"If that does occur, we can talk about it then."

"Okay," Regina's eyes began to fill with tears, "we can do this."

"Together."

"Together," she whispered, confirming the additive to her sentence before leaning in for a kiss.

Emma hummed happily and captured the brunette's lips in her own. The kiss was deep and lustful and was only broken when a squeal and clap of hands could be heard echoing the room.

Emma leapt apart from the older woman and grinned at the little boy before running over to his bed and smothering him in little kisses.

Regina smiled and sat up, straightening her top and running her hand over her skirt to get rid of the crinkles. She looked at her two giggling at one another and couldn't contain the grin the stretched across her features.

"This might just work out," she whispered to herself as she walked over to the giggly pair.


	8. That's Your Genes

"Good morning, Madame Mills." The doctor entered the room and walked over to the brunette who had been assisting her son in a colouring page.

"Doctor," she addressed him with a simple nod as she excused herself from Henry's presence and stepped towards the side away from prying little ears

"I have some news," he smiled and looked at his clipboard.

She answered with another firm nod.

"I have concluded that Henry's condition has improved rapidly, and if it's okay with you, he's aloud to be discharged this afternoon."

"And the medical equipment?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"He'll still have to be on the iv line, but that's just temporary."

"Wait, he doesn't need it anymore?" Emma stood from the sofa she had been resting on, overhearing the conversation.

"As I said, his condition has improved rapidly."

"So he's not sick anymore?" Regina quickly jumped in.

"I'm afraid that he still is, Madame Mills. The medication that I'm about to write a prescription for you for is the equivalent to what's being supplied through the tube. However, it'll take a few days for his body to get used to the medication."

"Oh," Regina sighed sadly and looked at the ground.

"With your permission, we're wanting to start him on chemotherapy, hoping it delays the growth and spread."

"Does that require frequent trips back and forth between here and Storybrooke?" Emma queried.

"Fortunately, for you, no. He can be given it in Storybrooke."

"Then let's do it." Emma nodded adamant.

"I have the forms here, however, I just want to make a few of the guidelines clear to you."

Regina nodded him on.

"This may improve his condition, but it could also make it worse. There may be side effects."

"Such as?" Regina cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Nausea, vomiting, diarrhoea, increased risk of infection and bruising, hair loss, there a many, but they don't generally contradict the outcome."

Regina groaned and turned her nose up in distaste.

"It'd be for the best, but it's entirely your decision."

Regina looked at Emma's hopeful face and sighed. She turned around and looked at Henry scribbling happily and she smiled slightly.

"Would you like some time to consider it?"

"No," she turned back towards her wife and the doctor, "that won't be necessary."

"Regina-"

Emma was cut off by Regina's raised hand as she continued.

"We'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would do anything for that little boy of ours and knowing that there this could be the only way to cure this disease that has caused him so much pain."

"Here's the forms," the doctor handed Regina a couple of pages of medical documents to fill out before smiling and heading towards the door. "I'll come in and collect them in 10," he smiled as he left the room.

Regina sighed and sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"What's on your mind baby?" Emma sat down next to her and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Nothing, I'm, I'm fine." She sat up and flicked her hair out of her face and moved the paperwork into her lap. With one quick scan over the words, her eyes began to cloud with salty tears.

"Regina, I'm your wife. I can tell when something's on your mind baby," Emma's eyes caught sigh of the shake in her hand and moved her own hand and placed it onto the toned hand of the brunette, stilling the shakes. "Talk to me."

"I'm just so…" she trailed off as her emotions started to take over her body.

"You're just so what, darling?" Emma asked with a soft sweet tone.

"I'm just so scared one day I'm going to lose him and," her voice was cracking as tears began to fall, "I just can't lose him Em, I can't lose my baby boy."

Emma pulled her into her embrace and let Regina sob into her chest. She ran her hand through soft brown locks and rested her chin on the brunette's head as she began to sway them side to side.

"Mama?" Emma opened her eyes and looked at their son, his face full of fear and worry for such a young boy.

Regina instantly began attacking the falling tears with her slim fingers, but stilled when Emma gently rested her hands on Regina's trembling hands. Emma placed a soft kiss to her cheek before gently sliding her legs out from underneath the brunette and walking over to their little boy.

"Mommy?" he looked up into the blonde's eyes confused and scarred.

The nurse had come in earlier and disconnected him from all the tubes and wires to allow him some temporary independence for an hour or so. Emma moved his table away and sat on his bed.

"Mama ad?"

Emma nodded sadly as she lifted the fragile boy into her lap.

"Cuwwles mama?" he asked Emma quietly.

She nodded and stood from the bed and carried him over to the sofa. Regina had her back turned and was oblivious to what was about to happen which is what had her jump startled when small arms wrapped gently around her neck.

"Henry?"

He giggled and nodded against her shoulder.

Regina carefully turned around, her eyes red rimmed and slightly puffy, her salty tears had mixed with her mascara and eyeliner creating a black paint just below her water line, but never the less, to Emma, she looked beautiful.

Henry waited until Regina was fully facing him before he launched forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, nuzzling in.

"I wub ou mama."

"I love you too, my darling boy."

* * *

The remainder of the morning flew by, and before they knew it, Henry had been discharged from the hospital. It had been half an hour later after their departure from the hospital when a giggle erupted from the back seat of the car. Regina adjusted her reivision mirror and arched an eyebrow at her son.

"What are you doing monkey?"

"Isten," he lifted the inner side of his elbow to his mouth and blew hard, raspberry noises echoing around the car walls of the pristine Mercedes.

Emma couldn't contain the laughter and joined in on the little game, knowing all too well where he had learnt to do that – her.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "I thought I currently had one child. It appears I'm soon to have three."

Emma smiled and rested a hand on the brunette's knee and rubbed gently, "let's tell him."

Regina nodded and smiled, keeping her eyes on the road as they exited the city and made their way onto the highway.

"Henry," Emma swivelled in her chair to face the small boy, she couldn't stop the smile that crept across her features as Henry's brown orbs met hers as he plunged his thumb into his mouth. "Mommy has some news."

"Ickonalds?"

"No," she chuckled, "not McDonald's munchkin."

He removed his thumb from his mouth and crossed his arms around his chest following the action with a pout.

Emma gently nudged Regina, "he's definitely your son," she teased before continuing her conversation with the just turned three year old.

"Would you like to be a brother?"

He frowned and tapped his chin thinking about a response, an action he had inherited from the brunette. He shrugged and plunged his thumb back into his mouth.

"Well, mama has a baby in her tummy."

"Eat it?"

Emma tilted her head in confusion.

"Think about your words and say it again sweetheart," Regina encouraged sweetly from the driver's seat.

"Id mama eat it?"

Emma snorted and shook her head, "no munchkin, mama didn't eat the baby."

He frowned again.

"An I ee it?"

"Not yet munchkin, it's still growing."

"Ike eel?"

She nodded and smiled, "like baby Neal, yes."

His puzzled face began to fade as a yawn overtook his features.

"Have a sleep baby boy," Regina called as she watched him in the mirror, "mama will wake you when we get home, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, consciously putting his thumb in his mouth and rubbing his free hand along Regina's old silk nightgown. When Henry was first diagnosed with cancer, he had spent a lot of time in bed with Regina and Emma and he soon began to use Regina's silk gown as a comforter. By running his hand over the soft silken material, he would calm and relax.

Emma turned back around in her seat, placing a sweet kiss on Regina's cheek before slopping down in her seat and closing her eyes.

"Have a sleep dear, I'll let you know when we're home."


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

**Time to bump the rating up to M ;)**

* * *

As Regina pulled her black Mercedes into the cobblestone driveway of her two storied mansion, she couldn't help but feel herself relax at the sight of home. She rolled the car to a halt and withdrew the key, switching the ignition off. She looked over at the sleeping blonde and smiled to herself as she undid her seatbelt and leant over the center console, connecting her lips to the blondes.

Emma hummed against the brunette's lips and lifted a hand to her neck, holding her in place.

Regina pulled back slowly, resting her forehead against the younger woman's below her.

"That was nice," she whisper breathlessly, casting a tongue over her lips.

"We're home," she chuckled and gathered her phone and keys.

"I want more, come here," she latched onto the brunette's arm and pulled her closer.

"Darling, we have a son in the car and," she pointed towards the school teacher making her way down the path towards the car, "we have company."

Emma pouted and let go.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she smiled and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose before getting out of the car and stretching her cramped muscles.

"Good afternoon, Regina," Mary Margret nodded as she addressed the former mayor with a beaming smile.

"Snow," Regina smiled before stepping around and opening the door to the backseat.

"Sweetheart, we're home," she leant down and gently unclasped Henry's buckle.

He nodded still lost and sleep as he let Regina work around him.

She carefully lifted him from his seat and he instantly wrapped his legs around her abdomen, nuzzling into her neck.

Emma walked around and rested her hand on Regina's lower back as she attempted to gather the medical equipment from the back seat.

"I'll get it baby. Give mom the keys to open the door and get him settled in, I won't be too far behind."

Regina kissed the blonde sweetly before carrying her son into the house, handing Mary Margaret the keys to the house on the way.

"What brings you here, dear?"

"David and I have a gift for Henry in the apartment, but we just wanted to check with you that it was alright to give it to him," she put the key in the hole and turned it, opening the grand door to the mansion.

"What would that gift be?" Regina stepped inside and placed her phone on the table in the hallway.

"We got him a kitten."

Regina stopped in her tracks and slowly turned on her heel, arching an eyebrow at the anxious teacher who had dropped her gaze to the floor.

"A cat?"

"Uh…yeah, a um, a cat.''

"A cat that sheds hair everywhere, vomits on the floor and eats food that smells like decomposed twenty day old fish?"

"You're right, it's a bad idea, sorry for asking."

"What's a bad idea?" Emma jogged in, her arms full.

"Your mother, dear, got our son a kitten."

"And from the change in your tone, I'm assuming you're not happy with the idea?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why? Henry would love it."

"Yes, dear, I'm aware he would adore such a creature, however, I will not."

"It's just a kitty Gina, please," she begged.

Regina shook her head.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease Gina," she whined.

Regina shook her head once more, aggravated and annoyed.

"Please please pleeeeeease!"

"I'm starting to think that you had some part in the idea."

Emma pouted and set the bags and boxes on the floor, never breaking her pleading eye contact with the older woman.

"Fine." Emma's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Regina continued, "You may go and retrieve that monstrosity, but you'll be cleaning after and feeding it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go put our son into bed and unpack from our stay." She turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs, shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

* * *

Regina had spent the remainder of her afternoon in her home office completing the stack of paperwork that had accumulated over the course of her absence. She was so focused on her work, she hadn't even noticed little Henry standing by her seat, her old silk robe hanging loosely from a tiny hand, his thumb of his other wedged in his mouth. Only did he gain his attention when he sneezed, startling her.

"Did you have a good nap sweetheart?" she spun her chair to the side and pick him up, cuddling him to her chest.

"Ere mommy?"

"She's gone to grams darling, she'll be home shortly."

"Otay," he nuzzled into her neck, the scent of her perfume putting him at ease.

Regina sighed contently and dropped her head onto his head and swayed them gently.

"I'm going to take you downstairs to get you something to eat because that little tummy of yours must be starving, you haven't eaten since breakfast. Mama will make dinner for you soon."

He nodded against her chest and wrapped his arms around her neck as she stood and made her way downstairs.

"Mama?" he pulled back from her chest and looked up into her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" she smiled and stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Baff," he grinned and yawned.

"Mama can give you a bath after your snack, alright?" she ran a hand through his light brown locks and kissed his temple.

"No," he shook his head and pushed her away.

"No?" she looked down at his frowning complexation and tried not to laugh.

"Baff wiv mama."

"With me?" she chuckled and began making her way to the kitchen again.

He nodded firmly.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll make a deal with you. If you finish this entire banana," she lifted it from the fruit bowl and held it in front of him, "mama will go upstairs and run the bath now." She had been concerned for her son's appetite ever since they were admitted back into hospital. He had refused every fork and spoonful put to his lips unless he was persuaded by Regina and rewarded with tv time at the end, and even then, he ate the minimal.

"Otay mama," she sat him on the bar stool and peeled the banana, handing it over the counter and tossing the skin into the trash can.

"I'm going to go run the bath for you now sweet boy, stay here and eat your banana, mommy may come home so-" he sentence was cut short when she heard the front door open and the sound of boots making their way down the corridor towards them.

"Gina, I'm home," her pace gradually slowed until she stopped in the door way, a box wrapped in paper with holes poked through it held carefully in her arms.

"Mommy?" Henry turned in his seat and his eyes widen at the sight of the gift.

"Come into the living room munchkin, gram brought a gift for you."

Henry threw his arms up in the air as Regina made her way over to him, his hands smothered in a now devoured banana and his mouth tainted with the scent.

Regina grabbed a wet wipe and wiped his sticky hands and around his mouth before disposing of the wipe and carrying him into the living room.

Emma was kneeled on the floor, a welcoming smile crept up on her face as she made contact with her spouse. Even as Regina set the young boy on the ground who raced towards the box, she couldn't break eye contact with the intriguing brown irises of the woman she adored.

"Mommy, or ee?"

Emma looked down into the hopeful twinkling eyes of the toddler and nodded, "it's for you munchkin, but be careful when you open it."

He began to tear away at the paper, anxious and excited to see the contents of the box. Very rarely did he get gifts, unless it was of course Christmas or New Years, because it was against Regina's belief that a child should be showered with things they wanted.

Regina crouched next to him as he threw the last bit of paper to the side and opened the flaps of the box. Sitting up on his knees, he peared into the box and squealed.

"Kitty mama ook kitty!" he clenched his fists in excitement as he wriggled around on the floor.

Emma reached her arms into the box and picked the little kitten up, gently handing it over to the excited toddler.

"Be careful Henry, make sure you hold it with both hands," Regina helped him adjust his hold on the kitten before releasing her grip and stroking it gently.

"What are you gonna call him kid?"

Henry looked up at the roof, visibly telling his parents he was thinking before looking back at them both with a big grin.

"Tiger."

"Tiger?" Regina questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Es mama!" he squished the kitten under his neck and danced around, "I wuv him!"

"Almost as much as I love your mama, munchkin?" Regina cocked an eyebrow at the sudden question, but couldn't wipe the smirk from her lips.

"More!" he shouted as he sat on the floor, cuddling the kitten close.

"I highly doubt that," Emma whispered blowing a kiss in Regina's direction.

* * *

The remainder of the evening went smoothly. Regina took a bath with Henry as requested, made them ravioli for dinner and settled Henry into bed. She wasn't too settled on him going to bed with their new found family member, but she wouldn't dare take away his happiness. She had settled back into her office and begun to sort through the multiple emails from her week away when her phone buzzed.

She picked it up and read the message flashing on the screen.

_I recall you promised me sexy time tonight ;)_

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

**I'll be up soon darling, I just have to get through these emails xo**

_How long is soon?_

**Someone's a little egger tonight. 15 minutes max.**

_Hmmmmm, I wonder what I could do with myself in 15 minutes… ;)_

Regina's breath caught in her throat, no, she couldn't do this. She had to get through these emails first.

**You're going to make my phone bill ridiculously high, Ms Swan-Mills, why don't you make your way down the hall and come and talk to me like a normal human being?**

_Because I'm a little preoccupied running my hands up and down my panties. They're going to need a good soak, they're completely drenched._

She was about to type a response when her phone vibrated in her hand.

_You have no idea how good these vibrations of my phone feel on my nipples Gina ;) keep texting_

Regina felt her mouth go dry, "god damn you Emma!" she muttered under her breath as she closed her laptop and made her way to their room. Emma was about to pay for the wet patch that had soaked through her pencil skirt, and she was about to pay good.


	10. A Break in the Weather

**This chapter probably isn't what you were expecting considering the ending of the last chapter, but I promise that what you were hoping for won't be too far away. I have a something planned for those little texts between our mayor and sheriff.**

* * *

A month had passed by seemingly fast and life in the mansion had changed drastically. Henry was no longer on an IV line and he had begun chemotherapy. At first he hadn't taken to the new drug all too well. He was up late screaming and vomiting and needed constant cuddles from both mother and cat, but by his third dose, he had become immune and could be left to slumber peacefully on his own. Emma had begun to lessen her shifts to a few a week to stay at home and take care of her ill child and now, ill wife.

A week previous, morning sickness had started. Regina would make a dash every now and then from bed to the bathroom, but after she realized it was draining what little energy she had left, she ended up making home on the floor on pillows and blankets. She was constantly curled up on the floor throwing up the contents of her diet into the porcelain bowl. She wasn't too sure if it was the baby being the cause or if it were the stress she was putting herself under for being too ill and physically incompetent of going in to work. However, today there had been a break through. She didn't wake up with the instant urge to empty the contents of her stomach into the bowl so she sat up and slowly made her way downstairs.

"Come on baby, we can do this," she whispered as she rubbed her little bump through her silken gown.

"Mama!" Henry jumped down from his bar stool and ran over to the brunette, crashing into her legs and clinging on tightly. It had been a few days since he had been able to hug her without her being confined to the tiled walls of the en suit.

She gently picked him up and kissed his temple, "good morning my darling," he wrapped his arms gently around her neck, keeping in mind Emma's words from earlier in regards to being _gentle with mama._

"Regina?" Emma dropped the plate on the bench, shocked by the change in events. For the past week, Emma would make Regina a small light meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner and helped her consume the food at a slow pace in case any sudden movement trigged an upbringing of bile.

"Our little one has decided to behave today, so I thought I'd make my way down and eat a breakfast with my family," she shrugged and walked over to the dining room table, setting Henry down in his seat.

Emma flustered about, setting an extra seat and plating the food. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson as she worked as fast as she could, anxious that if she took too long she'd be the reason Regina faulted and needed to race to the bathroom.

"Em," Regina rested her hand on a shaking wrist, "its okay, I'm okay."

"I-I-I'm just, I didn't think I'd see you back to your normal self so soon."

"Me either," Regina leant in and placed a needed kiss to the blonde's lips. Due to bile continuously making its way out of her mouth, she hadn't wanted to kiss Emma in fear the taste lingered.

"Let's eat and then we can plan something little for our day, okay? I don't want you over working yourself," Emma said concerned.

"Sounds perfect," she smiled and took Henry's plate out to him.

* * *

"Don't run too much darling, you'll wear yourself out," Regina called concerned after the toddler who was running off to the swings.

"He'll be alright Gina, I'll keep an eye on him," Emma leant down and kissed Regina's temple as they sat themselves on a bench under a blossom tree. "But I'll also keep an eye on you," she took the brunette's hand in her own.

"I'm fine, dear. If I feel any inkling or urge that our little one doesn't agree with what I consumed this morning, I'll let you know."

"I'm just worried," she furrowed her eyebrow and sighed.

"I know you are darling, and I thank you for that, but I truly am quite alright," Regina smile and kissed the blonde's cheek.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence watching their son make his way around the playground course.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

The sudden question took Emma by surprise.

"Uh, I have work tomorrow evening. Why's that?"

"I have an ultrasound tomorrow," Regina cooed as she dropped her head onto the younger woman's shoulder.

"Can I come?" Emma bounded back in excitement, "please Gina?" she pleaded.

"That was the plan dear," Regina chuckled at the enthusiasm.

"I can call dad and see if he can fill in my shift, I ca-"Regina silenced her with a kiss.

"We can organize it when we get home darling, no need to stress now," she smiled and rested her forehead against the paler one of the blonde. "Speaking of tonight, I have something to ask you," she pulled back and fixed her crinkled pencil skirt.

"And what would that be?" the blonde hummed as she cuddled up to the mayor's side.

"What are your thoughts on a dinner party?"

"A what?" Emma looked at the older woman startled. The list time they threw a dinner party was for Regina's birthday last year, and it ended with a fiery brunette glaring coldly at the school teacher who had spilt her favorite bottle of wine.

"A dinner party," she continued, "to celebrate the beginnings of our new family, and our son being a little trouper."

"Regina, are you sure about this? You hate people coming over and invading your space."

"I'm know, but this is something I oddly feel good about," she smiled.

"Okay, we can do it, but only if you're sure," Emma was still a little unconvinced at the sudden plan for their evening.

"I'm one hundred percent certain my love," she placed a sweet kiss to the younger woman's cheek, but moaned in shock when Emma turned her mouth and pulled her lips against her own.

"I love you Madame Swan-Mills," Emma said between kisses.

"Darling, I'm afraid if we continue this I'll end up ravishing those irresistible lips of yours in front of our son and his fellow friends, and that's not something for children of his age to witness."

Emma chuckled at the brunette's comments and stole another quick kiss before running over to Henry who had been calling for her to push him on the swing.

Regina smiled as she looked on at her wife and son giggling and enjoying one another's company, and in that moment, she felt a little flutter in her abdomen.

"Hello baby," she whispered, placing a hand on her stomach.

* * *

The couple had called the Gold's, Charming's, Lucas' and Kathryn and invited them to dinner, thankfully, they all said yes. After a long debate with Granny, it was settled that she'd be catering and supplying all the food for their night. They returned to their mansion on Mifflin and set Henry down for his afternoon nap, before going around setting up their house for their soon to arrive guests. Finishing with an hour to spear, Regina decided to take the opportunity to go upstairs and shower.

Emma had just sat down on the sofa after a busy afternoon working around the house, when she heard a whimper through the baby monitor. She shot up the stairs faster than she had run to Henry at the park and into his room, to find he was trying to climb over the railing of his crib to get out.

"What are you doing munchkin?" she giggled and shook her head as she picked him from his crib and sat him on her hip.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and gently sucked his thumb.

"Gram's coming over to see you soon," she cooed as she carried him out.

"Papa?" he looked up hopeful. She confirmed his question with a nod.

"And Aunt Kathryn," she continued.

He smiled at her name, he adored his Aunt Kat.

"Mama?" he asked casting his head around to look for her.

"She's in the shower munchkin, she'll come out soon," she ran her hand through his light brown locks.

"No," he said sadly, "mama meant too hower wiv Henry," he pouted.

"Would you like to go see if she's still in? If she is, you can jump in with her, alright?" he nodded and cuddled into her side.

She carried him down the short distance of the hallway and into the room. She knocked gently at the door and called her name, warning Regina of their presence before opening the door.

"Emma?" Regina opened the fogy glass door confused, she didn't usually interrupt her shower time.

"Sorry baby, little munchkin here wanted to see if he could jump in with you, but I wasn't too sure if you were about to finish up or not."

"No, I'm almost done but not quite. He can jump in if he wants," she smiled and bit her lip.

"I'll go undress him and send him in," she looked at their happy toddler and chuckled, "we'll be back." They excited the bathroom and went over to the bed where she stripped him of his clothes. He had two tubes on the front of his chest where he got his chemotherapy and small bruises dotted about his skin from the treatment. As she had done since he was first diagnosed, she placed a gentle kiss to them all.

"Dat tickles mommy!" he giggled and pushed her away.

"Oh does it?" she grinned and gently pinned him down, blowing raspberries all over his little belly as he cried out with laughter.

"Come on munchkin, let's get you in the shower," she picked him up and gently held him against her front as she re-entered the bathroom.

"Gina, our little monkey's ready," she bounced him up and down, smiling at his light laugh.

Regina pushed open the fogy door and held out her arms, "come on darling, let's get you showered before Gram and Aunt Kat come over."

He smiled and leapt from his mommy's embrace to his mama's open arms.

Regina let out an oomph as she quickly caught her son against her slippery wet chest, "careful Henry," she set him down on the shower floor to play with his toys.

"Granny and Ruby should be here in ten, I'll wait downstairs for them and come up and give you a little hurry up if you're taking too long," Emma joked as she began to turn away.

"Thank you dear," Regina chuckled and closed the shower door before beginning to clean her son.

* * *

"Emma sweetheart, where's Regina?" Mary Margaret looked around the living room. Belle, Gold, Kathryn, Granny, Ruby, David and baby Neal were present, but there was no Regina or Henry.

"I'll go check upstairs," she frowned and made her way to the staircase. She had gone upstairs 10 minutes earlier to give Regina a hurry up and she agreed she'd only be two minutes.

"Regina?" she gently knocked on the door, not wanting to startle the brunette.

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the middle, her hand was resting on a small figure slumbering.

"Regina? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, he wanted cuddles and ended up falling asleep, I'll wake him when it's time to eat," she stood from the bed and approached the blonde. It was only as she got closer to the blonde that she was able to see the blonde's attire for the evening. "My oh my, doesn't someone look delicious tonight," Regina smirked, bathing in the glow of the younger woman. She was in a white dress that ended just below the knee, it had a tight top and a flowing bottom from the abdomen down. Her hair was fixed in lose curls and her feet were contained in a pair of low black heels.

"So I'm dressed to your standards huh?" Emma winked and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I must say, you look hot tonight Madame Mayor," she looked down at Regina's dress. She was in a tight fitted dark blue dress with black pumps.

"Mmmmm, you like it do you?" Regina purred in her ear as she bit her earlobe.

"As much as I'd like to ravish you on the spot, we have a house full of guests and a son to our left, but if you're lucky, I may treat you. But only if you're good."

"I'll be holding you to that," Regina smirked and stepped back, curling her hand around that of the younger woman as they made their way downstairs.


	11. Sway the Night Away

**I apologize in the delay of updating, I've had an excessive amount of exams to study for and a mass amount of assignments to hand in, but this semester is almost over so I'll be able to update daily…hopefully.**

**Enjoy the chapter and always feel free to leave a review :) xo**

* * *

"Mama?" Regina stopped her conversation with Kathryn and looked down at her son who had sleep walked his way down the stairs and into the lounge, oblivious to the room of guests that surrounded his mama.

"Did you have a good nap darling?" she placed on glass of sparkling apple juice on the coffee table and gently picked her son up from the floor. He nodded against her neck and plunged his thumb into his mouth.

"Hello my handsome nephew," Kathryn rubbed his back and smiled welcomingly at the toddler.

"Aunt Kat" he squealed delightfully and leapt from his mama's arms to his Aunt's.

Regina let out a groan at the deafening squeal but chuckled at his excitement.

"Have you been a good boy for your mama?" the older blonde rested her chin on the toddler's dusty brown hair and smiled as he cuddled himself up to her neck.

"Mama has baby," he said enthusiastically.

"Mama has a baby in her tummy, that's right," both woman chuckled at his statement.

"I fink it be a boy," he nodded.

"You think it's going to be a boy, Henry," Regina corrected him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, earning himself a light chuckle from his beloved Aunt as she saw a replica of Regina in the making.

"Mama's going to go get the food ready with Granny, okay? Stay here and have cuddles with Aunt Kat. Remember if you need the potty, ask," she leant over and kissed the little boy's cheek before departing from the company of her best friend and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, her nightie tucked up just above her thighs as she gently massaged lotion into her calf's, humming light tune that her daddy used to sing to her when she was a little girl. She had been so relaxed she hadn't noticed Emma leaning against the doorway silently watching her.

"What are you doing darling?" she asked breathlessly as she lowered her leg and returned the lotion to her bedside table.

"Just admiring my beautiful wife," she smirked as she walked into the room. She crouched down in front of the brunette and squirted a dollop of lotion into her hand before picking up a slightly bruised foot and gently massaging it, "mom helped me clean up downstairs after everyone left, however I would like to know where you snuck off to."

Regina hummed contently at the feeling of someone else massaging her bruised and tender skin, "well our little boy woke up and wanted cuddles with his mama in mama's bed, so I had to wait until he fell asleep before I could transfer him back into his bed. As I was making my way downstairs, our little blossom decided that she didn't agree with what I had eaten so I had to make a dash to the bathroom and I just felt disgusting so I showered and got ready for bed."

Concerned and a little hurt that Regina hadn't come to her for help, Emma eased the foot to the floor, looking up at the brunette when she let out a disappointed growl at the loss of contact, "why didn't you call for me?"

"Because there's no need for you to stress about me bringing up the contents of my dinner now, is there?" she met the blonde's frown with an apologetic smile.

Emma sighed defeated, "no, I guess not."

"Hey," Regina leant down and captured her lover's soft lips in her own, "thank you for being concerned darling, but I'm a big girl. I'm alright."

Emma nodded before looking up with an excited grin.

"What?"

"You said 'our little blossom decided that _she _didn't agree', are we having a little girl?"

Regina chuckled, "I don't actually know."

"But you said 'she'?"

"I feel like it's a girl. I'm carrying differently than when I was with Henry, and I've been a lot sicker than I was with our little prince," she admitted.

"So it's just an inkling?"

"Indeed my love, but our appointment is at 10:30 tomorrow morning so we will be able to set in stone our suspicions and theories," she smiled as she helped the blonde up off the floor and onto the bed next to her. "Em?"

"Hmmmm?" Emma looked up in the brown eyes that captured her gaze and bit her lip.

"Do you want to dance?"

Emma erupted out in laughter, "you cannot be serious." As her laughing seized she noticed Regina nervously nibbling at her bottom lip, "oh, you're serious."

"I'll take that as a no then," she said quietly as she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Gina," she followed her into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Regina's abdomen from behind, "of course I'll dance with you," she tried to turn the brunette around in her arms but she remained staunch. "Baby, please," she said softly as she kissed the back of her neck, only when she felt a drop of water splash onto the back of her wrist did she realise why the brunette didn't want to turn around. "I'm sorry, I thought you were joking. I didn't mean to make you cry my love. I truly am sorry."

"It's not you, it's these hormones. I haven't been thinking straight, don't take it to hear dear," she turned in the blondes embrace to face her and captured hr lips in her own.

"Wait here," Emma pulled back and left the older woman to tend to her tear stained face as she departed from the room and made her way to the music room four doors down from their bedroom. Very rarely did she go into the room, but the few times that she has, she silently stood and watched Regina playing a light tune accompanying it with her beautiful voice as she lulled Henry to sleep. She turned on the light switch and the room came to life under the chandelier. The instruments that surrounded the dance floor which once belonged to Regina's father were surprisingly dustless. She shrugged and made her way to the record player on the far side of the room and put on a soft ballroom disc, filing the room with beautiful melodies that eased her tension away. She swayed her way over to another switch and flicked it, making the room glow bright with fairy-lights that ran their way across the skirting of the ceiling. She smiled before making her way back down the hall to retrieve Regina, flicking off the chandelier light on the way.

"Gina?" she gently knocked on the bathroom doorframe as she watched Regina combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Where did you sneak off to?" she put the comb back on the vanity and turned around.

"I set up our dance floor," she grinned excitedly and threw a hand out in Regina's direction.

Regina bit her lip and took the hand. Emma led the expectant mother towards the sound of the soft music, smiling as she caught glimpse of the brunettes smile. It had been a while since she had seen the glow of white teeth upon her lovers face. The past month had been brutal on the older woman, and despite Emma wanting to do anything and everything in her power to take away the pain, all she could do was hold back her hair as she cried into the porcelain bowl.

As they entered the grand room, she slowed down when she noticed Regina happily relax and slowly begin to sway side to side.

"Come here," Emma gently tugged on Regina's hand when they made it to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close.

Regina swiftly placed one hand on the back of Emma's neck and another on her cheek as they slowly swayed to the music.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight my love?" Emma smiled honestly as she placed her hands on Regina's hips – she loved the way her curves had expanded slightly with the pregnancy.

Regina snorted, "I'm in my nightie dear," she shook her head chuckling, "and, I look and feel like a fat cow."

"Hey," Emma lifted her chin to meet her gaze, "in no way are you fat - "

"Look at me Emma!" she shouted defensively.

"No, you're not fat. You're bring new life into the world, and that alone is beautiful. Yeah, okay, maybe your hips have slightly widened, but that's so you can bring our little blossom into the world. And if you ask me, I quite appreciate what pregnancy has done to you," Emma purred.

Regina chuckled and stood on her tip toes and captured the blondes lips in her own, "where would I be without you?"

"Well childless, lonely, a virgi - " Regina silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you sheriff," Regina whispered as they softly swayed to the music.

"I love you too Madame Mayor," Regina leant forward and continued to sway her hips to the music as she nuzzled into the younger woman's neck.

* * *

"Mama!" Regina woke startled when the bed dipped suddenly and a giggle came from the weight that just jumped onto her legs.

"Inside voice son," Regina groaned.

"Good morning munchkin," Emma spoke softly, her voice raw with sleep.

"Ungry mama," he whined.

"I know you are honey," Regina said apologetically as she sat up, "how about morning cuddles and then mama will make you some pancakes."

Henry nodded and crawled his way up the brunette's legs and sat on her thighs.

"Be careful of mama's tummy munchkin," Emma hummed as the brunette ran her hand lovingly down her arm.

Henry leant down and placed a sweet kiss to his mama's growing tummy, "I wub oo."

Regina blushed contently and ran her fingers through his hair in awe at the sight, had she known he would have taken so lovingly to his sibling, she would have considered having one a long time ago.

"Mommy?" Henry sat up and looked at Emma.

"Yes munchkin?"

"Ow it um out?"

Regina chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, "yes Emma, how does it come out?"

Emma bit her lip nervously trying to think of an appropriate answer for a three year old.

Regina shook her head trying to contain her laughter, "the baby comes out when it gets too big for its room. Do you remember when we changed you over from your crib to your big boy bed?" Henry nodded immensely, "well that's what happens to bubba. When she gets too big she'll come out of mama's tummy and be put into a crib."

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he tried to comprehend the information his mama had just given him as Regina looked at the blonde.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you darling," Regina replied, leaning over and capturing the blondes lips in her own.

"Ungry!" Henry shouted.

"Okay, okay," Regina chuckled and pushed back the blanket, "let's go downstairs and make some breakfast."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Emma lifted a pale hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Regina's knee.

"Names," the brunette pulled her gaze away from the window and smiled at the blonde.

"This morning you called our baby 'she'," Emma said honestly, "do you really think it's a girl?"

Regina blushed at the memory as her sentence came back to her; _"when she gets too big she'll come out of mama"_.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind another little boy to play rough and tumble with, but I'd love to have snuggles with a little princess, not that your snuggles aren't good enough but I would just really like a gir - " her rambling was cut short when Regina gently squeezed her knee.

"Sweetie, you're rambling."

Emma's cheeks tainted a dark crimson and she dipped her head, "sorry."

"Mama?"

Regina swivelled in her seat to face the toddler, "what's the matter my little prince?" she asked with a smile.

"Why we at da wospital?" he asked his eyes filling with tears. He hadn't had a visit to the hospital ward for two weeks, that's the longest time he's ever been away from the illness centre.

"Oh sweetheart," Regina leant over and took his little hand into hers, "we're going to see the little baby in mama's tummy my sweets."

"No needles?"

"No," Regina tried to smile reassuringly, "no needles darling."

"Pwomise?" he tucked his upper lip into his bottom one and pouted the bottom one to make it look like he was crying.

"I promise darling. No needles, no tests and no doctors," she lifted his little hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Ucky lickstick!" he squealed and giggled.

"We're here," Emma chimed from the driver's seat as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's go see our new addition to our family huh?" she kinked an eyebrow and smirked as Henry nodded excitedly.


	12. Our Little Princess

"Are you ready to see your baby Madame mayor?" Doctor Eva asked as she squirted the blue goo onto Regina's small baby belly.

"I think so, yeah," Regina bit her lip as she was suddenly overtaken by nerves.

Emma caught sight of the older woman's nervousness and stood and walked to the bed, "are you alright babe?" she asked quietly, running a hand through the older woman's dark brown locks.

"Just nervous," Regina replied.

"It'll be alright," Emma kissed her forehead and picked Henry up from the floor, setting him on her waist.

Henry frowned and looked down at his mama's tummy, "awt's dat?" he pointed at the blue goo and the wand the doctor was moving across his Regina's stomach.

"It's what's going to allow us to see your little brother or sister," Emma answered the toddler.

Doctor Eva sat back and watched the scene before her with a smile, she adored the Swan-Mills family and wished to have one much alike theirs one day. "Okay, here we go," she smiled and began to move it to the side of Regina's stomach.

A minute or two passed before the silence was broken by swirling sounds coming from the machine projecting the image of Regina's unborn child.

"Come on little one," Eva moved the wand around Regina's abdomen, "roll over for me," she said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked worried.

"From what I can see, everything's quite well. I just need the little one to roll over so I can tell you what you're having," Eva chuckled as she continued to move and twist the wand.

"Is there anything we can do?" Emma questioned, equally as nervous as her wife.

Eva wiped the wand clean and set it on the tray before turning her attention back to the brunette, "Regina, can I ask you something?"

Regina swallowed hard, "of course," she was trying to remain calm, but she couldn't help but be worried for her little blossom.

"Do you talk to the baby?"

She frowned, "what do you mean?"

"How do you engage with your baby?"

"Well, I sometimes hum a tune my father used to sing to me," her cheeks flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

"How does your baby respond?"

"By kicking and moving," she answered honestly.

"Would you be able to hum the song for me so I can get your little one to turn around?"

"Um," Regina looked around the room considering the option. She was a formal woman, a bold and audacious woman, she was not a performer.

"I can give you some time alone for a few minutes if that's what you require."

"Okay."

"Alright then," she stood from her seat and made her way towards the door, "I'll be back in five minutes," she smiled as she exited the room, leaving the small family alone.

"Are you okay baby?" Emma sat Henry on the edge of Regina's bed as she leant down and capture the brunette's lips in her own.

"As I said, just nervous," she smiled faintly before looking down at her little bump, "okay baby, it's time you listen to your mama."

Emma watched in awe as Regina verbally connected to their child. She had heard Regina chat away to the growing baby, but never had she seen the proud smile she had on her face as she was doing so.

"I need you to be a good little angel and roll over for me. The walls in your nursery can't remain white forever," she chuckled, "come on pumpkin," she said quietly.

"Eah waby, roll ova," Henry chimed in.

Regina's eyes fluttered close, sealing her gaze of her excited blonde wife and focused on the baby in her womb. She smiled to herself before beginning to hum the soft tune.

She was halfway through humming the lullaby when she felt her little blossom kick against her stomach as it squirmed around. She smiled and opened her eyes just as Eva made her way back into the room.

"Did the little one move?" she asked as she sat back in her seat.

"I believe so," Regina smiled softly and looked over at Emma; the blonde was beaming with excitement and that instantly relieved Regina of any anxiety she was feeling. She felt calm when she had her wife by her side, it was as though she was a therapy she never knew she needed.

"Let's take another look than, shall we?" Eva began to rub the wand back and forth across Regina's abdomen. A moment or two passed before Regina caught glimpse of the smile forming upon Eva's face, "it appears," she tapped a few keys to get the projector to zoom in

Regina looked over at Emma who had leaned forward onto the edge of her seat, tightly clutching Regina's hand.

"It appears that you're having," she paused once more as she squinted at the screen, "a little girl!"

Regina looked back up to the screen and tried to focus her stare, but her eyes became clouded with tears, preventing her from getting a clear image of _her _baby girl. She hummed contently and closed her eyes as happy tears trickled down her blush covered cheeks.

Eva kept the image projected on the screen for a few minutes to allow the little family of three to take in the image of their latest addition. Emma retrieved Henry from Regina's bedside and was pointing out her parts.

As Eva was cleaning the blue goo from the wand and Regina's rapidly growing bump, she smiled at a thought. "Henry?" The toddler teared his gaze away from the screen projecting his little sister and smiled at the doctor, "would you like to come and get the photos of your little sister with me?" He nodded immediately and threw out his arms in her direction. Chuckling, she picked him up and settled him on her hip, leaving the two proud mothers alone.

"This is happening," Emma stated breathlessly. She looked down at her wife, her hair framing her face as her head rested gently on the pillow beneath, her mouth upturned in a smile, and her eyes closed. Emma bounded forward, taking the brunette by surprise as her lips suddenly became occupied with those of her lovers.

"We're having a little princess," Emma squealed excitedly.

"That we are, my dear," the brunette replied, equally as excited.

"What are we going to call her?" Emma sat up as numerous questions began to fill her head, "what room are we going to put her in? What color are we going to paint her nursery? Who's going to be her nanny when we'r - " her rambling was silenced when Regina leant forward and captured her lips in between her own.

"Let's take this one step at a time."

"Okay," Emma shook her head chuckling at herself, "okay."

"Okay?" Regina sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Okay."

* * *

Short and Sweet :) xo


	13. Toddler in Comand

**I am terribly sorry to have left y'all hanging. I have been unable to update due to the mass amount of work I've had to commit myself too. Luckily, it has begun to ease off so I should be able to get back to updating regularly. To make up for the lack of posting, I will (hopefully) be able to sit down tonight and write an additional two chapters to this one to share with y'all within the next 24 hours. Once again, I sincerely apologize. xo**

* * *

"Emma?" Regina softly knocked on their bedroom door and gently pushed it open.

Their afternoon had been an exhausting one. Henry had been bubbling with questions about his new baby sister ranging from; why they couldn't bring her home to what her name was going to be. They had stopped in for a milkshake at Grannies on their way home and were swarmed and coddled by people wishing to congratulate the couple. As soon as they arrived back home, Emma carried Henry up to their room for a nap and hadn't come back down. Regina assumed that she had fallen asleep with their son and left them both to sleep peacefully as she cleaned up downstairs and put two of her favourite scans of their little girl in photo frames; one in the family room and another in their little girls nursery. However, it was almost dinner time and as much as she'd love to let the two slumber peacefully, she didn't want to serve them dinner cold.

As smile crept across her features as she saw her two loved ones cuddled up to one another. Henry was sucking his thumb, his face nuzzled in the crook of Emma's neck whilst the blonde's hair hung across her face tickling Henry's plump cheeks. Regina sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through the swaying locks, rousing the blonde from her sleep.

"Hi," she croaked.

"Good morning sunshine," Regina chuckled quietly.

"I didn't even notice I fell asleep, sorry baby," she looked up at the brunette and smiled apologetically.

"That's quite alright dear, you need to rest."

"What did you do while I was out to it?"

"Cleaned the house, framed our scans and made dinner," she smiled.

"Sounds like you had a ton of fun," Emma laughed jokingly.

"Indeed," Regina smiled and look down at the sleeping toddler. She smiled and leant down and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "wake up baby boy."

He groaned and nuzzled in closer to his mommy, causing both his mothers to laugh.

"Come on baby, mama made you spaghetti," she gently rubbed his arm.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled up at his mama. He blushed and rolled over and hid his face in the crook of his mommy's neck, causing both women to chuckle.

"You're alright munchkin," Emma soothed.

"Come on my darling," Regina hooked her hands under his arms and gently lifted him up, "let's go and eat dinner before it gets cold," she settled the toddler on her hip and rubbed the small of his back in soothing circles as she offered Emma a helping hand.

"Do I get spaghetti too?" Emma smirked and crossed her arms.

"If you so desperately require spaghetti than of course you may have some, however I did cook a small roast for us," Regina smirked back as she watched her wife contemplate the two options.

"Is there gravy?" Emma bit her lip.

Regina chuckled and shook her head as she began making her way out of the bedroom, "what do you think?" she called over her shoulder.

Emma waited until Regina was out of view before fist pumping and dancing around the room.

"It's going to be cold if you continue that happy dance in our room, dear," came a call from the staircase.

Emma sprinted down the hall and down the stairs and made it to the kitchen before Regina did.

"As I said, it appears I'll be raising three children rather than two."

* * *

"Mama?"

Regina rested her cutlery on her plate and dabbed the corners of her mouth with a cotton napkin before reaching a hand over to her sons, "yes my darling?"

"An enwy sweep wiv ou?"

Regina smiled before looking over at Emma who nodded, "I think that'll be fine baby, now eat your spaghetti before it gets cold," she kissed his little hand before turning back to her own meal.

"Gina?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can _Wemma _sweep wiv ou too?" she curled her top lip inwards and put out her bottom one in a saulking manner.

Regina kinked an eyebrow in amusement, "oh, I'm not too sure about that," she hummed, "I think you'll have to ask Henry." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry give a firm nod before shovelling more pasta noodles into his mouth.

Emma chuckled and ate her final piece of potato before resting her cutlery together on the plate and taking a sip of her beer, "Henry?"

He looked up from his plate and grinned, tomato sauce covering his lips and chin.

Emma couldn't contain the burst of laughter that she emitted, "can mommy sleep with you and mama tonight?"

He put his pointer up to his chin and tapped it softly, casting his gaze upwards to visibly show his mother's that he was thinking. "No."

Emma's laughing seized when she saw the seriousness in his eyes, "what?"

"No," he repeated simply.

"Is mommy not allowed to sleep with us tonight baby?" Regina asked amused.

"No," he repeated once again.

Regina looked over at Emma and smirked, "seems as though someone's sleeping on the couch tonight."

Emma pouted and sighed, "fine," she stood from the table and made her way into the kitchen, taking her plate and empty bottle of beer with her. She knew she shouldn't be upset, but for some odd reason she was.

The sound of heels approached her from behind and she felt two hands placed on her hips, "talk to me."

"I just don't want to be away from you," she sulked.

"Em, he's just a toddler. He can't dictate what his mother can and can't do baby, it was just a joke."

"I know but…"

"Hey," Regina gently tuned her around so her body was flush against her own, "no one is kicking you out, no one is pushing you away."

"I know," she sighed, "it's just, whenever I settle down-" Regina silenced her with a kiss.

"You're not going anywhere," Regina said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," she smirked and caught Regina's lips in her own.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but soon turned deep and heated with the both of them fighting for dominance. Regina had backed Emma up against the bench and her thigh was positioned in between her legs.

"Gina," Emma said breathlessly between kisses against plump lips.

"Hmmm?" Regina hummed softly into the opened mouth kisses, the noise vibrating against the back of Emma's throat.

"Baby, Henry," she couldn't say anything more because she was silenced with another deep kiss. As much as she wanted to continue, she wouldn't be able to live with the embarrassment of their son walking into the kitchen to find her sitting on top of the bench with her legs wide opened and his mama kneeling on the floor putting her mouth to use. She gently pushed Regina off of her and placed a chaste kiss to the now pouting lips, "I know baby. I wanted to as well, but once we begin you know I can't stop and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if little man walked in on us.

Regina sighed and nodded and she straightened her blouse and pencil skirt, "you're right, I apologise."

"Don't apologise baby, we can get back to where we left off at bedtime," she took Regina's hand in her own and stroked the back of it.

"I think you're forgetting about that problem _Miss Swan-Mills," _she purred and bit her lip, "a little boy is determined to sleep in our bed."

"Hmmmm," Emma grinned and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, "I think I have a solution to that little dilemma."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, if we give he has his bath now, I'm sure I could put the Jungle Book on whilst I," she raked her eyes up and down the Mayor's physic, smiling at the growing bump that their baby girl as healthily developing inside, "_take care of my wife,_" she purred.

"Let's make it a deal then," Regina grinned and kissed her wife softly before pulling back and walking towards the sink, "if you take care of our son, I'll clean up down here and meet you in our room in precisely forty-five minutes."

"I'll see you then," Emma gently slapped Regina's behind, causing her to jump at the sudden contact.

"I guess you will," she purred.


	14. Honey Combinations

**I felt really bad about how long it took me to update with the previous chapter so I quickly put this together. So here's what y'all have been waiting for, once again I apologize for taking so long!**

**Warning: Read this chapter with caution. If you're under 16, go home, your mommy's calling you ;)**

* * *

Regina did as she had told Emma, and had cleaned up downstairs. She had cleared the table, washed, dried and put away the dishes, and had mopped the floor beneath Henry's seat. During the thirty-five minutes she had been alone, she had begun to think about how they would design their little girl's nursery. She wanted it to be fit for a little princess, _her _little princess. She thought about the layout and where things would be accessibly positioned, the kind of accessories and décor that would decorate the room and the basic items required for a newborn. Lost in train of thought, she hadn't caught notice of the time, until she felt soft fingers gently make their way across her hips.

"I thought you said in forty-five minutes you'd meet me in our room," Emma hummed as she pushed her body against the back of the small frame of the brunette.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking up at the clock; she had left Emma alone for twenty minutes, "I didn't realize what the time was."

"You'll just have to make it up to me then, won't you?" Emma purred into the shell of the mayor's ear, ending it with a soft bite to her earlobe.

"I guess I will," Regina commented back, her voice dropping an octave causing Emma's core to throb. "How would you like me to make it up to you, _Sheriff Swan_?" she asked playfully, turning her body around in the blonde's arms.

"I'm sure we'll be able to, figure out some sort of payment, _Madame Mayor."_

Regina smirked as Emma slowly began back her up against the kitchen bench.

"I have two options for you," Emma lifted a hand to an olive cheek and slowly traced her thumb over plump red stained lips, "I can either ravish you here on the spot and we can add a little twist into the mix," she leant over and grabbed a jar of honey, "or, I can carry you upstairs and have my way with you there." She smirked as she watched the brunette's pupils dilate in thought, "it's your choice."

Regina bit her lip and watched the blonde smirk in amusement. As much as she loved making love to Emma in bed, she didn't appreciate having to continuously change the sheets.

"Have you made a decision yet Madame Mayor?"

Regina nodded and grinned. She took the jar of honey from Emma's hand and twisted the lid off, before dipping her finger into the golden liquid and bringing it to her mouth.

Emma smirked and watched in awe as the finger dipped into Regina's mouth and her tongue circled around it, "wise decision," Emma said, as she hoisted Regina onto the bench.

Emma reclaimed her jar of honey and rested it on the granite countertop beside her lover, "oh the combinations I am dying to try with my favorite spread," she smirked.

"With your favorite spread, or with your favorite's legs spread?" Regina questioned.

"Both," Emma stated simply before stepping in between the brunette's thighs and capturing a plumb bottom lip between her teeth.

Regina growled playfully and slipped her hands beneath Emma's shirt and softly rubbed her sides, earning herself a light moan. She hummed proudly before the two came together in a heated kiss. Emma swirled her tongue around Regina's, gently sucking what remained of the honey from her tongue. Every flick of Emma's tongue caused Regina's core to ache and throb in need of attention, and Emma knew _exactly _what her actions were doing.

"Emma," Regina whimpered.

"Be patient Gina," Emma whispered as she slowly undid Regina's blouse, her lips never leaving the swollen ones of her lover.

Emma gently tugged at the material of the burgundy blouse and smiled into the kiss when Regina shrugged it off leaving her top half bare and venerable. She had gone without a bra all afternoon as her breasts had begun to slightly enlarge to become accustom to breastmilk. She had discovered during their visit to the hospital that constricting them in a bra had become much too painful.

Emma slowly broke the kiss and smiled, "are they alright now?" she looked down at the mayors chest as Regina's cheeks flushed crimson when she realized what Emma was referring to.

"They're still tender, just be careful," she whispered embarrassed.

Emma noticed the natural blush in the older woman's cheeks and cupped her face in her hands, "don't be ashamed baby," she gently kissed her, before kissing her way down the brunette's jawline and neck.

Regina moaned at the sensation of Emma's lips on her skin and bit her lip when Emma stopped and looked up, requesting permission. She nodded and combed her fingers through lose blonde locks.

Emma leant forward and placed a gently kiss to the swell of Regina's breast before swiftly capturing a nipple between her lips and sucking slightly. Regina arched her back into Emma's touch and moaned but as Emma's sucks became harder, her moans turned into whimpers of both pleasure in pain.

Emma heard the mixed noises coming from Regina and gently eased off, "sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," Regina said breathlessly, "as I said; they're tender," she smiled apologetically, as she knew one of Emma's favorite things to do to pleasure her was to fondle with her breasts, but it was a little unbearable at this moment in time.

Emma gently kissed her way down to Regina's little belly, where she brought her hands to rest on its sides, "hello ducky," she whispered, "now as much as I would love for you to come out and play, it is now _my _playtime with your mommy, so if you wouldn't mind it'd be greatly appreciated if you'd remain in bed."

Regina smiled adoringly at Emma and gently massaged her scalp as she began to kiss her way back up Regina's skin to her mouth which she claimed once more. Hungry for skin to skin contact, Emma slipped her tank and sweater off over her head and dropped them on the floor, before pulling Regina to the counter edge and pressing her body against the smaller frame of the brunette's.

"Me," Regina mumbled in desperation.

Emma obliged by running her down Regina's abdomen to the waistline of her pencil skirt. She traced its edge around to Regina's back and pulled down the zip. Regina lifted her weight onto her arms as Emma pulled the skirt down, dropping it on top of her removed items of clothing. She aided Regina down onto the countertop and kneeled down between her thighs. She grinned brightly when she saw the darkened spot on the mayor's panties and couldn't resist the urge to swipe her finger across it. When she was rewarded with a soft moan, she stood back up and brought the finger to Regina's lips.

"Suck," she said simply.

Regina did as she was told and sucked the finger in between her lips and sucked her essence off of her lover's finger.

Emma slowly pulled her finger out of the heated wetness of Regina's mouth before replacing it with her tongue. The two fought for dominance in a rough and messy kiss and before Regina knew it, her panties were discarded on the kitchen floor amongst her other items of clothing and Emma was circling the engorged nub between her legs.

Emma raveled in the pleasurable sounds that were coming from the brunette's mouth but smirked wickedly when she stopped and caused the hormonal mayor to groan in frustration.

"Tut tut Madame Mayor, I recall saying I was going to add a little twist into the mix," she leant over and retrieved the lidless jar of honey and dipped her finger into the golden liquid. She knelt back down between Regina's thighs and pulled her finger out of the jar and allowed the contents on her finger to drip down onto the brunette's pulsating core.

Regina gasped as the cool liquid dripped down and mixed with her arousal, but her gasps suddenly turned into moans when Emma replaced her finger with her tongue and begun to lap at the tasty combination.

"Emma..." Regina moaned as she arched her back off the countertop.

Emma continued her torturous laps, licks and sucks, and chuckled against Regina's core when her moans turned into breathless gasps.

"Oh god!" she gasped as her core pulsated and twitched against Emma's mouth.

Emma could sense she was close and quickly plunged a finger into her slick core, pumping in and out without hesitation.

Regina's back arched off the countertop one final time before her thighs slammed shut around Emma's head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm took over her body.

Emma let her ride it out, and continued the movements of her tongue and finger until Regina's body fell limp with a thud onto the marble countertop. Her movements became slower and slower until she stopped and stood up. She waited until Regina's breathing became steady and she regained the strength to sit up before leaning in to gently kiss the now exhausted mayor.

"Thank you," Regina said breathlessly.

"What are you thanking me for?" Emma beamed, "I haven't even started with you yet."

Regina chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to Emma's lips, "let's begin than, shall we?"

* * *

**Mwah! ;) xo**


	15. Weak Pulses

**Brace yourselves.**

* * *

Together in each other's arms, they both awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains. Regina let out a groan and cuddled up closer to her lover, hooking her leg over the blonde's thigh before proceeding to nuzzle into her neck and inhaling her homely scent. She placed a feather light kiss on Emma's collarbone and smiled when she responded by combing her fingers through her dark brown locks.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, tracing circular patterns on the smaller woman's shoulder with her forefinger.

"Mmmm?"

"It's nine am babe…" she trailed off.

"Oh, what a shame," Regina chuckled before lifting her head and locking her lips with the soft ones of her wife's. "Wake me at ten," she mumbled.

Emma chuckled and kissed her once more, "that's not what I meant."

"As much as I loved our kitchen playtime last night, I had difficulty walking up those stairs, so round two will have to be delayed until at least tonight, my dear," she chuckled and kissed Emma softly.

"I meant, that it's 9am and Henry hasn't come in," she stated.

Regina sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes to clear the foggy layer that covered her irises, "I'll go and check on him." She threw back the blankets, giving Emma a view of her bare olive complexion and purred when she saw Emma's eyes on her body.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look?" Emma rested her head on her elbow, watching Regina's body glow as the sunlight reflects off of her skin.

Regina chuckled and made her way to the chair in the far corner of their room and slipped her robe on.

"Stop trying to weasel your way back into my pants Madame Miss," she smirked and walked towards the door.

"Oh honey, in case you haven't forgotten, you don't have any on," Emma cooed.

Regina scoffed and shook her head before departing from her room and making her way down the hall. Despite Henry's protest when it came to being woken up, he was an early riser. Usually he would wake at precisely 6am and proceed to make his way to his mommies' room where he'd snuggle and cuddle until his tummy rumbled. However, today he hadn't made his way down.

Regina gently pushed his door open and padded over to his bed.

"Henry darling," her voice was soothing and comforting, a gentle tone that many would be surprised to hear. She sat on the edge and ran a hand through his soft brown locks, waiting for him to lean into her touch, but there was no response.

"Henry, come on baby, it's time to wake up," she leant down and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, but he did not stir. Usually he would wake and wipe away her kisses, but he didn't and she couldn't quite comprehend why he wasn't waking.

"Don't be stubborn like your mommy darling, come on," she gently pulled back the covers, expecting him to squirm at the sudden loss of warm, but nothing occurred.

She became increasingly worried and began to shake him, "Henry, come on, wake up," her voice became louder and more demanding.

Emma heard the desperation in Regina's pleas from down the hall and raced to theirs son's room. What she was confronted by when she leant against the door frame broke her heart - Regina was huddled over the bed, tears streaming down her face and their toddler was clutched tightly in her grip. She was rocking back and forth and stroking his cheek, repeating his name through her sobs as she continued to try and awaken the little boy.

"Emma," she sobbed when she noticed the extra presence in the room, "he's-he's-he's" she cried and continued stroking his cheek and calling his name.

Emma raced to her wife's side and kneeled down beside the bed, all the wiser trying to remain content and contained. She shakily ran her hands through the toddlers light brown locks before checking for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint and weak.

"Shit!" she yelled, tripping over her feet, she found her ground on shaking legs, and ran down the hall to their room. She snatched her phone off of the bedside table before quickly dialing 911, and requesting an ambulance to be sent to the manor as soon as possible. She dropped the phone onto the bed and dropped to her knees as she emitted a loud sob.

_No! Please no! Not today, not now, not ever, please Henry please. _She shook her head and angrily wiped away her tears. _Stop it Swan. Get up. You have to be strong for your wife and son. Get up, get up, get up! _she stood up and stumbled towards the wardrobe and pulled the two packed overnight bags from behind the door that Regina had insisted on having for when emergencies, much alike this, occurred.

_Come on Swan, hold it together, _she chanted over and over in her mind as she ran downstairs to the pounding that could be heard echoing through the mansion from the front door. Throwing it open she ran upstairs with the two paramedics close on her heels. She brought them to her son's bed and recalled the events she had endured over the course of the last five minutes. The paramedics took over, checking Henry over and analyzing his condition.

Regina stepped away from the bed and slowly walked over to Emma. Emma saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her into her embrace.

"He's a fighter Gina," Emma's voice trembled with doubt and pain.

"Madame Mayor," they waited until Reinga lifted her head from the crook of Emma's neck before continuing, "he's in critical condition and he needs to be escorted to hospital immediately. Are you accompanying your son?"

Regina froze and looked up nervously at Emma; ever since they found out about Henry's illness, they made a decision that if they were both present during a situation where only one could accompany him, then neither of them would go.

Emma met her brown orbs and saw the conflict and desperation behind them as she bit on her bottom lip and stared back at her, contemplating a fair response.

"N-n-no," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Emma butted in astounded at the response.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Okay, we will meet you there," the paramedics gently lied the toddler down on the gurney and carried him down the stars and into the back of the ambulance.

"You could have gone Gina," Emma said softly, after she heard the doors close.

"No," Regina looked up at her, "I don't break my promises."

Emma's heart pained at the tone of Regina's voice. It was weak and raw.

Emma spoke soothing whispers into Regina's ear, not wanting to pressure her into making a hasty decision. As much as she wanted to be by Henry's side, she knew he was in safe hands, and right now, it was Regina who needed her the most.

Time slowly passed and Regina's whimpers turned into painful cries and heart breaking sobs. She felt the brunette's body tremble as her emotion overtook her body, and before she knew it, she was slipping out of Emma's embrace and her knees were colliding hard with the floor. Emma dropped on her knees beside her and pulled her into her arms once again without hesitation. She was determined she would not leave Regina's side.

As she sat on their son's bedroom floor with the love of her life distraught and terrified in her arms, she put herself in a trance. She had to be the one to hold the fort now, she had to be the strong one. She slowly raked her eyes up and down the brunette's physique and her eyes clouded over with tears. Regina was hunched over, her breast slightly showing out of the side of her robe where the belt had come lose. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were flooded with warm salty tears. Her chest was heaving up and down from her sobs and her hands were trembling furiously against her expanding belly. Seeing a usually content and composed, bold and audacious mayor, so weak and fragile was frightening.

"I can't lose him Em," she sobbed, "I-I-I-I can't!"

Emma closed her eyes as a lonesome tear trailed down her cheek and splashed onto brown locks. As much as she wanted to reassure the brunette that everything would be okay, she didn't know if it would be. And in all honesty, she had an inkling that it wouldn't be.


	16. An Eternal End

They remained on the floor of the blue and green decorated room for quite some time; Regina broke down in sobs and whimpers time and time again, and Emma sat there with her, never leaving her side. She rubbed her hand in soothing circles on the small of the fragile brunette's back whilst whispering words of comfort into her ear. The war that was raging on in her mind was between her emotions and her dignity, and her dignity was hanging on the very cusp.

"Emma?"

Emma swallowed hard at her name being called. The pain Regina was feeling was vivid in her voice, and it pained her to the core to know that no matter how many words of comfort she could provide, no matter how many cuddles and kisses she could give, nothing would be able to strip away the pain the love of her life was enduring.

"Y-yes?" Emma stuttered.

"Can you take me?" Regina moved in Emma's arms to look up into green orbs.

"Where would you like me to take you?" Emma's voice was soft and calm, and it surprised her.

Regina looked down at her hands on her belly and laced her fingers together, "to the hospital."

"Okay," Emma said simply.

In all honesty, she had no idea why she was so petrified to go to the hospital, but she knew Regina must've been feeling a similar way if she had hesitated.

She gently sat Regina up and cupped her face in her hands, "look at me please," she waited until Regina looked up before continuing, "no matter what happens, no matter what we're faced with when we enter those hospital doors, I will _not _leave your side."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," Emma leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to Regina's forehead, "let's go."

* * *

"Sit down baby, I'll go and talk to Eva," Emma said softly as she lowered Regina down into one of the waiting room chairs.

Just as Emma was about to turn and walk over to the help desk, she felt a hand quickly grip hers, "wait."

She slowly turned around and her face fell when she saw the tears flooding down Regina's cheeks once again. She crouched down in between her legs and pulled her hands into her own, "what is it darling?"

"If…" she paused and inhaled sharply, "if it's bad, come out and get me. If it's not and he's stable, stay with him. I'll come in when I've calmed down."

Emma nodded understandingly and leant up and captured plump lips in between her own as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"I will text mum and get her to come in and sit with you, I don't want you to be alone."

Regina nodded and looked back down to her lap, "go."

Emma swallowed thickly before standing back up and walking towards the help desk. She pulled her phone from her pocket and sent her mother a text message before ringing the bell on the desk and slipping her phone back into its jean material confines.

"I'll be with you in just a minu-" the nurse trailed off when she saw who it was who rang the bell. "Miss Swan…"

Emma tilted her head and squinted her eyes, something was wrong, "hello?"

"I will um, I'll get you Doctor Eva," she said nervously.

"Wait," Emma said firmly.

The nurse slowly spun back around to look at the blonde and she noticed the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes, "how did you know I was here to see Eva?"

"I…" she bit her lip and fumbled with a ring on her forefinger, "it was just a lucky guess," she shrugged.

"You know something, don't you?"

"I can't say that I do ma'am, but I can't say that I don't," she looked back up at Emma as a tear broke free from her lids, "I'll go and get her."

Before Emma could say anything, the nurse had quickly walked down the hall and into the staff only area. She didn't need a medical diagnosis or a confirmation from someone with a degree to know what had been the cause of the nurse's sudden breakdown. Something is wrong with Henry.

"Emma?"

Emma slowly turned around to face the doctor and swallowed thickly when her eyes focused on the bright red rims around the younger woman's eyes.

"Where is my son?"

"Emma, I think it's best if we go into a private room to discuss this matter further."

She nodded and silently followed Eva into a small room.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Regina?" the doctor asked as she sat on a seat in the far corner of the room. She did gesture to a seat across from her, but Emma turned down the offer with a firm shake to the head.

"She's in the waiting room," she stated simply.

"I think it'd be best if you were both together for this," she suggested.

"Do you know what, _Doc? _You don't know what's best for my family and I, and if you think that I'm going to let you break my wife's heart, then you've got your thick head of yours in the wrong place. You said his cancer was gone, you lied. You said it was safe to take him home, you lied!" she was shouting so loudly that she had distracted herself from realizing that there was a heavy flow of tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't think I don't know what you're going to tell me? You don't think that I knew when I walked in on my wife huddled over his bed, sobbing into his chest shouting his name over and over again?" she choked on her words when she emitted a loud sob.

Eva stood up and walked towards her, but she backed back, "where is he?"

"Emma you're not in a fit state t-"

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Room 7A," Eva said as she looked down at her feet, refusing to show Emma the tears that had pooled in her own eyes.

That was enough information for Emma. She ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Come on Henry, please be okay," she chanted over and over again until she halted outside of room 7A. She inhaled sharply before lifting a trembling hand to the door and slowly pushing it open.

With her eyes held tightly shut she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She couldn't hear any machines beeping, she couldn't hear any machines pumping and she couldn't hear her little boy calling her name. At a torturously slow rate, she opened her eyes and looked over at the bed; the little body in the bed was deathly still. There was no movement of his eyes and there was no movement of his chest. His face was flushed a pale white and his arms were lying by his side. For once, there were no chords or tubes coming out of his body, for once, he was in a relaxing position that wasn't compromised by any drug or medication. But she knew, what this meant. She knew, that he was gone.

"H-h-henry?" she asked, her voice cracked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

She slowly walked over to his bed and reached her hand down to stroke back away his hair that had fallen messily across his forehead.

"No," she sobbed, "no." She dropped onto the bed and pulled him into her arms, clutching him tightly against her chest. Her sobs turned into loud painful cries of agony and desperation as she tried everything in her power to revive the little boy, but nothing was working.

"Come on Henry!" she demanded as she shook him, her vision now completely blurred by tears. "Wake up munchkin, please," she pleaded.

"Emma," came the voice of the doctor she had run from earlier, "Emma, it's not going to work."

"It has to! He can't be gone, he…he…" she sobbed loudly and furiously wiped away her tears.

"Emma…" came another voice, the voice of her father, whom had just entered the room. She assumed the doctors had informed him of her current state and had requested he came in and removed her from the room.

"No, Dad please, please help me wake him up," she looked up at him and saw the tears that were falling freely down his face. It was that, that confirmed her worst nightmare.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" she cried.

He nodded sadly, "I am so incredibly sorry Emma."

She looked back down at the little boy in her arms and shook her head.

"He was a little fighter Emma," the doctor called from her position next to her father.

Emma ran her hand through his light brown hair, "I failed you munchkin. I couldn't keep you safe. I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Please know that I love you, I always will," she leant down and placed a kiss to his forehead before gently easing him down back on to his bed.

She slowly got up from his bed and stroked his cheek with her thumb one final time, "goodbye munchkin, you're free now," she tried to remain content and contained as she retreated from his bed but as soon as she made eye contact with her father, she fell to the floor.

He knelt down next to her and pulled her with ease into her lap. Together, the cried and comforted one another but no matter what they thought that they could have done to prevent losing their little boy, it was too late to bring him back.

* * *

**:(**


	17. Alone in the Corner

"Would you like me to come with you?" David asked softly as he gently rubbed the small of Emma's back.

"No," she pulled back from his embrace and sighed, "it has to come from me."

"I understand," he nodded and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly before turning and opening the door.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her son one last time before dropping her head and walking out the door. She slowly walked the length of the hall before walking into the waiting room.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret stood up and ran towards her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Where's Henry? Is he alright?"

She bit her lip and pulled back away from her mother's arms and looked at her dad.

Snow looked at David and noticed the tears on his cheeks, "no?"

His shoulders shook and his lip trembled and before he knew it, both he and his wife were wrapped in one another's arms.

Emma swallowed thickly when she cast her glance back towards the seats and saw Regina staring down at her lap. How she was going to tell the woman who birthed a beautiful baby boy of his death, pained her to the bone. She inhaled sharply and slowly walked over to the brunette.

"Regina…" she lowered herself onto her knees in front of the brunette and pulled her hands into her own.

Regina slowly lifted her head to look her wife in the eyes and saw the bright red rims around her cloudy green orbs and shook her head, "no," she paused and waited for Emma's nod of confirmation, "no no no no no!" She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wanted to fall into Emma's arms and sob her heart out, but she didn't. She wanted to push Emma out of the way and run into Henry's room and do ev everything she could to try and bring him back, but she wouldn't.

"Regina, I'm-" Emma was cut off when she choked on her words.

Regina pushed her back and stood from her seat silently.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked in one breath.

"Home." With that, she turned on her heels and walked out the door, leaving Emma and the uncharming's in a sobbing mess.

* * *

She pushed open the heavy front door and pulled her keys out, dropping them on the table in the hallway. Her drive home was in silence; her vision was a blur, her head was but a throb and her body was tense. She felt like a coward running away, but she didn't know how else to react. As much as she wanted to cry, no tears came. As much as she wanted to ask for comfort, she willed herself no to. As much as she wanted to go and see her son, she forced herself to leave. She didn't know who she was any more. In a blink of any eye, her best friend, her baby boy, her heart; was taken from her instantly.

As she placed her purse on the table beside her keys, her eyes were held captive by the family photo that was proudly framed. She extended a shaking hand out towards the photo and slowly lifted it, never letting her eyes leave the beautiful face of her baby boy.

"I'm so sorry Henry," she whispered to herself as she ghosted a finger across his face, "I tried to protect you, but I failed. Please forgive me my sweet, sweet boy," she pleaded. She lifted the frame to her lips and gently kissed the glass, struggling to come to terms with the fact that she'd no longer have the opportunity to kiss his cheek and stoke her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry son, I am so sorry," she dropped to the floor and cried, clutching onto the frame for her dear life as she began the horrendous stage of mourning.

"Regina?" Snow gently pushed the unlocked door open and walked into the house.

After Regina departed from the hospital, Emma casted a preservation spell on Henry's body and told the doctors and nurses he'd be there until Regina had the strength and courage to come in and see him. Emma had taken herself off to the beach to calm herself down but had instructed her parents to go to the manor to check on Regina's state. As the Charming's made their way from the hospital to the manor, Snow noticed how much David was struggling to hold it together and made a hasty decision to turn around and drop him off at the loft.

"Regina, are you here?" she knew it was a stupid question to ask because she saw the Mercedes's parked on the cobble stone driveway when she made her way up the path.

She looked around the kitchen, lounge and study, but when there was no sight of the former queen, she hesitantly made her way up the grand staircase. She wasn't one too snoop around the manor, and at this very thought she realised that she had never been up to the top level of the mansion. She walked past two rooms, which she assumed were either spare bedrooms or the babies' rooms, but stopped outside a door that was slightly open.

"Regina?" she softly knocked at the door, but when no response came, her curiosity took over and she slowly opened the door.

The room was dark; the curtains were drawn shut and all the lights were switched off. She cast her eyes across the room and assumed it was where the mayor and the sheriff slept due to the vast size of the room and the tidy state everything was in. She felt her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as guilt washed over her body; she shouldn't be in this room.

"Regina, are you in here?" she asked softly as she took one last step into the room.

"Why me?" came a distant voice.

Snow swallowed thickly as she walked further into the room and noticed the brunette sitting on the floor in the corner of the room leaning her back against the wall. She rushed over to the older woman and lowered herself onto the cashmere carpet. As Snow got a closer, she had the ability to have a closer look at the state the mayor was in, and what she saw frightened her to the core. She was stanch and tense, her face was drained from its colour and her hair was a mess against the wall. It was obvious that the mayor was in a world of pain, but there was no sign of her letting it out. There were absolutely no tears.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Regina, you don't have to fight this alone."

"I'm not fighting anything Snow," she glared at the woman and sighed, "Where's Emma?"

"I don't know," Snow shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I ran out."

"Don't be," Snow extended a hand onto Regina's and rubbed it gently, "we all have our own way of dealing with grief."

Regina scoffed, "and as you're well aware, I don't deal with it all too well."

"I know, but we've put that behind us," Snow smiled slightly, but it dropped when she saw Regina hesitantly rubbing her belly.

"I don't think I can raise another child Snow, it's too painful," she hung her head and sighed.

"But there's nothing saying that your little girl will be as sick as what Henry was."

"And there's nothing saying that she won't be."

Snow nodded slowly and watched as Regina lifted her hands away from her belly and dropped them onto the floor.

"Hey, let's just focus on the now. We'll take it one day at a time," Snow wanted to help Regina, but she simply didn't know how. She had never been one to suffer a loss as great as this; indeed she lost her father at the hands of the woman she was trying to comfort in this very moment, but she had never lost someone she bared and carried for nine months.

Just as Regina was about to respond, she heard the front door slam shut.

"Emma…" she said breathlessly.

"I'll go," Snow said softly.

She stood up from her spot on the floor and walked down the hallway to see Emma crouching on the floor at the base of the stairs.

"Emma, are you alright?"

She saw Emma shrug and slump down onto the floor and outstretch her legs, letting them dangle off the lower step. She slowly made her way down the grand staircase before settling down beside her daughter.

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk," she sighed and looked up at her mother; her eyes were a fierce red and slightly swollen from crying and her cheeks were stained with wet trails. "Where's Regina?"

"She's upstairs in your room."

"Is she alright?"

"I honestly, don't know Em. She just looks so," she paused, contemplating a reasonable answer to describe Regina's current state, "lost. She's just sitting up there. She hasn't cried, she hasn't mourned, hell, she hasn't even mentioned Henry's name. Emma, she's not taking it well."

Emma winced at the sound of her son's name, but continued to listen to her mother.

"I didn't think she would," Emma sighed before suddenly standing up and gripping the railing.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked, her voice thick in worry.

"To hold my wife," Emma stated simply before ascending the staircase.

"O-okay, I'll make my way back to the loft," she waited until Emma was out of sight before heading out of the manor, leaving the two alone.

* * *

**You have no idea how many times I've cried whilst writing these latest chapters, hence the delay in the updates. Sorry.**


	18. The Truth Unravels

**Woah. I am terribly sorry for how long it took me to publish this chapter. Thank you to those who've stuck around and waited.**

* * *

Regina felt her presence, she knew she was there, but she willed herself not to look up in fear of being rejected and abandoned. Emma stood quietly at the end of the bed, watching her wife's mental state slowly deteriorating. It broke her heart to see the usually bold, audacious and composed mayor in so much pain. She sighed sadly and slowly walked over to the corner the brunette had positioned herself in and crouched down in front of her.

"Regina?" she extended a hand forward and tucked lose brown strands behind her ear.

"I failed."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion, "what?"

"I failed Emma," she slowly lifted her head to look the blonde in the eyes, and it was there in that moment, that Emma saw how scared Regina actually was.

"I failed at raising our son, I failed at the most simplest objective in life," a solitary tear fell from her eye and splashed onto a photo frame Emma only just realized she was holding.

"You didn't fail. You never knew that he was going to be sick when she birthed him, no one can predict such a thing. It's not your fault."

"It is!" she choked on a sob and withdrew her comment as she slouched down further into the floor.

Emma was trying her best to contain her emotions, but she was equally in as much pain as the elder woman who was in desperate need of love and attention.

"I hate myself," she whispered.

"No," Emma snapped to attention, "you can't blame yourself for this," she cried, "you mustn't blame yourself for this."

"I'm the cause of this Emma!"

"How? You didn't know he was sick! You didn't know how detrimental it was going to be! You didn't know!" she noticed Regina swallowing nervously.

"Regina," she shuffled back, "you didn't know," she paused, "did you?"

"I…" she trailed off and looked up at Emma as tears fell like waterfalls from the pits of her brown orbs.

"You knew…" Emma said breathlessly, "you knew," she repeated firmly. "How?" she demanded.

"I didn't-" she didn't know how to defend herself.

"How?" she said louder.

"I-I-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Regina! Just tell me! How the hell did you know?"

"Because I'm sick!" she yelled defeated.

Emma fell backwards and pushed Regina's hand away.

"I've been sick since I was little, but since Storybrooke was created, it's only gotten worse" she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me Regina? You knew this whole time, and you never told me?"

"I didn't know how. I never thought it mattered."

"You never thought it mattered?" Emma was furious, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Our son just died because you never told me when we met that you were sick. We could have avoided this entire situation had you just been honest with me from the start!" she could no longer control her emotions, and right now, she didn't care. She stood up and walked to the wardrobe, pulling her bag out and chucking clothes in it.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I can't be here."

Regina stood up and tripped over her feet as she made an effort to run over to Emma, "please don't leave Em. I need you."

"You haven't needed me since I came into your life."

"That's not true!" she pulled herself onto her knees, as she began to plead with the blonde.

"It's not true? If you need me, you would have asked me to help!" Emma snapped, ripping her hand out of Regina's grasp, causing her to topple over and land with a thud on the floor as her upper body weight failed to keep her balanced. She heard her wince and groan and pain, and only figured out why when she saw her clutch her stomach.

"Regina," she dropped beside her on the floor and attempted to help her upright, but she was pushed away.

"Don't touch me."

Emma's eyes widened in horror.

_What have I done?_

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered faintly as she attempted to help the brunette up once again.

"Don't," Regina pulled away and Emma noticed the steady flow of tears pouring from her eyes.

Emma moved forward and attempted to pull her into her arms, but she fought and kicked her away. Emma knew she had put her defence walls up, but she was determined to break them down. She extended her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her, screaming and crying, until she was in her embrace.

Regina knew there was no point in fighting it any longer, and collapsed in Emma's arms. She clutched tightly to her shirt and sobbed.

Emma held her close and whispered words of comfort into her ear as she cried openly in her arms. This was the beginning of a lifelong memory of regret and pain.

* * *

"Mom's bringing over dinner," Emma said softly as she combed her fingers through brown locks.

They had spent what seemed like an eternity on the floor beginning the traumatic process of mourning over the loss of their little boy. They hadn't realised what time it was until Emma received a text from her mother asking if she was okay.

"Would you like to shower before we eat?" Regina shrugged her response.

"Would you like to bath?" she shrugged once more.

Emma leant down and placed a soft kiss to Regina's cheek, "it will get easier."

She shrugged again, causing Emma to sigh sadly.

"I'll run you a bath," she gently sat Regina up and made her way into the en suit.

She refused to let her brain work overtime on a situation that'd never be resolved, so she focused purely on running the bath.

Once a steady flow of warm water was pouring out of the facet, she added bath salts and set the shampoo and conditioner on the edge of the bath, From what she had seen in the previous hour or so, Regina needed much more physical assistance than a newborn baby would. Emma had to gather her off the floor and lay her down on bed, she had to adjust her position to a more comfortable position. It broke her heart to see Regina's incapability of caring for herself. The pain that her body had succumbed to was taking it's toll.

"Are you ready baby?" Emma asked in a soothing tone as she retreated back to the bed.

Regina shrugged her response and slopped down further, wincing in pain as her head smacked against the headboard.

"Careful," Emma said sternly, as she walked around the bed and sat at Regina's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lost, broken…" she paused and looked down, "depressed."

Emma nodded and extended her hand towards the brunette's, "let's get you in the bath and I'll make a call into the hospital and see what we can get you, okay?

She nodded and looked up into Emma's tear coated eyes, "I'm sorr-"

"Don't," Emma cut her off, "don't apologize, it's not your fault."

Regina whimpered at the harsh tone in the blonde's voice, but didn't make any move to combat her statement.

"Sit up baby, I'll help you," she stood up and straightened her tank top.

"I'm not crippled."

"I never said you were. Now you can either sit there and be stubborn, or you can stop being a coward and accept that you need help," Emma said with a snap.

Regina glared at her and sighed before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Emma bent her knees to pick up the fragile woman, but she smacked her hands away.

"I can walk," she said harshly.

"Fine. Go ahead." Emma took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the stubborn mayor took two tentative steps before shaking on her feet.

Emma leapt forward and hooked her hands under Regina's arms, steadying her in her place.

"Do you want to continue being stubborn? Because at this rate, you're not going to make it to the tub. You probably won't even make it a metre before you're falling on your face."

Regina sighed and dropped her shoulders, "I'm sorry."

Emma nodded with a sigh, "I know. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Too late," Regina whispered.

Emma sensed that the mayor was on the verge of a breakdown and took it to her advantage and scooped her off the floor.

Regina buried her head into Emma's chest and clutched onto her tank top, letting her body fall limp in strong arms.

"I'm going to set you on the edge of the basin, so I can help you strip down." She waited until Regina nodded in confirmation before sitting her on the basin.

She retreated back to the facet and turned it off, she knew she had a cautious set of eyes silently watching her every move, but didn't dare question it.

She turned around slowly and smiled shyly, "ready?"

* * *

**It's going to be a long journey until Regina is back to her normal self.**


	19. Mend and Repair

Emma left Regina to soak away in the tub, but reassured her she'd be back in ten minutes to help her wash her hair, before proceeding to make her way downstairs. She had just reached the bottom level of the staircase when she heard the doorbell ring throughout the lower level of the manor.

"Come in," she said answering the door to her parents.

Mary Margaret caught glance of her daughter looking at the brown paper bags in her arms before clarifying; "I didn't want to risk bringing over a cold dinner, so I thought I'd just whip something up here."

"Sure," Emma said flustered and confused.

"How are you holding up?" David greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.

Emma sighed and tucked her hands into her back pockets.

"I'm better than Regina is, that's for sure."

She shook her head and sighed once again, "where's Neal?"

"He's with Belle," Mary Margaret called over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with anything?" David asked as he walked further into the mansion, closing the door behind him.

"No, I don't think so, I just have to make a quick call into the hospital before I go back upstairs and help Regina wash down."

"Okay, well you know where we'll be if you require anything."

"I'll be sure to call you down when dinner's ready," Mary Margaret added.

"Thanks," Emma said anxiously before making her way into the study.

* * *

"Hello, you've reached Doctor Eva's office, how may I help you?"

"Eva, its Emma." She shuffled nervously around the room.

"Oh..." she heard the woman on the end of the line shuffle around before stilling in what Emma presumed a seat.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I need your help."

"How may I be of your assistance?" she cleared her throat.

"It's about Regina…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"She needs something, perhaps some anti-depressants?" she paused, "but I thought I'd check in with you what she needs because I wouldn't want to give her anything that could harm the baby, or," she paused, "her."

"I understand. I'll see what I can get and I'll call you back, in let's say, half an hour?"

"Yes, thank you," Emma hung up and dropped the phone back into its holder on Regina's desk.

* * *

She softly knocked on the bathroom door letting the brunette know of her presence, before entering the bathroom and heading over to her wife's side.

"Hey baby," she gently took hold of her hand before sinking to her knees on the floor beside the bath.

"E-Emma," Regina slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she tenderly ran a hand through damp dark locks, massaging her scalp gently.

"Calmer."

"That's good," Emma said softly, "Mom and Dad are here, they're making dinner."

Regina simply nodded in response.

"I also made a call to Eva."

"What'd she say?" her voice was merely a whisper.

"She said she'd find you something and call me back within the hour," Emma smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks," Regina replied quietly.

Silence enveloped the two woman, allowing Emma time to pluck up enough courage to ask the question she's had in preparation.

"What can I do Gina?"

A look of confusion flooded the brunette's face and she sat up, "w-what do you mean?"

"What would make this easier? What can I do to help you get through this?"

"You being here is enough Em, and I'm not the only one that's going through this. I haven't even asked how you're holding up…" Regina said guilty.

"I'm fine Gina, it's you that I'm worried about."

"I know, but Emma, if you need some time to yourself, please say so," she gently squeezed the paler hand in hers.

"I will, I promise, but right now, I think someone needs to wash their hair."

Regina nodded and sat upright, allowing Emma to sit on the bath's edge with her feet in the water.

Together, they washed the brunette's hair in a comfortable silence. Once the process was done, Emma helped Regina out of the tub. Regina had gathered enough energy and strength to walk into their room without any assistance, however she ended up collapsing on the bed as soon as she got a foot away.

"Can you find me something to wear?" she looked up at Emma embarrassed.

"Of course I can," she smiled faintly before retreating into the wardrobe to find something for the mayor to wear.

Regina watched as Emma padded into the wardrobe before tightening her towel around her body. She looked around the room which was in a devastating state and gasped; the bed was unmade and the pillows were unfluffed, clothes were strewn throughout the room and cups were a discarded mess on the bedside tables.

Emma had heard the gasp and had raced out, clothes in hand.

"Are you alright Gina?" her voice was thick with worry.

"Uh…" Regina looked up at her and swallowed, "the room, it's messy."

Emma couldn't contain the laughter that rippled out of her, "I'll clean it up before we go to bed."

Regina nodded and looked at the clothes in the blondes hand and twitched her nose up in disgust, "what are those?"

"Gina, I don't want you to be wearing tight blouses and high waisted pencil skirts when you're just lounging around at home."

"But we have guests," she whined.

"No 'but's' this is what you're wearing and that's the end of it," she said sternly, "plus, you can't keep your belly restricted and confined in such tight clothing, it's got to hurt."

Regina nodded and sighed.

She helped the brunette stand up before slipping the towel off her body and sitting her back on the bed's edge. She slipped a lace pair of panties up toned thighs before sitting behind her and doing her bra up.

"I can do this by myself you know," Regina said quietly.

"Are you sure about that? You can barely even walk properly," Emma stated simply.

Regina turned around and shot her a glare that could kill before slopping forward sadly.

It took merely seconds before Emma realised what she had done, and a feeling of guilt filled her bones.

"Gina, I didn't mean it like that…" Emma said apologetically.

"I think it's exactly what you meant," Regina snapped, "I just lost my son, I do _not _need to be treated like I fell off a cliff and broke every bone in my body."

"Regina I-"

"No! You don't get to speak, you don't get to do anything. You're walking around without a care in the world, you're acting as though nothing has happened. Henry's gone Emma, he's dead," her voice was raised so loudly, she didn't even hear Mary Margaret walk in. "Don't you get it? I don't want a foot rub or a yoga lesson, I don't want a bottle and a blanket, I want my son back!" she sobbed, pushing Emma backwards.

Emma regained her balance and stood up, "don't you dare talk to me like that! I know he's gone, I know he's dead, and you know how? Because I was the one that went into that room. You're not the only one hurting Regina, not everyone deals with pain and grief the same way. I just decided to put you before myself, and Christ, I'm sorry that I want you to feel loved and wanted in such a time of pain and misery, and if you don't want that, then fine, I'll go. Is that what you want? To be left unattended? To bathe yourself when you physically can't, to make yourself dinner when you can't even see through your tear clouded eyes, to put yourself to bed without anyone there to comfort you?"

"No, Emma I don't want that," her voice had softened when tears had begun to fall, "I don't want you to leave."

"Then what do you want?" Emma cried, "you don't want me to help you, but you don't want me to leave you. I'm not a mind reader Regina!"

"I don't know what I want."

Emma sighed heavily and palmed her tears away from her face.

Both had nothing left to say and Mary Margaret took it as a sign to inform them of her presence. She gently knocked on the doorframe and cleared her throat. Both women whipped their heads around in her direction and swallowed hard.

"Dinners, ready…" she said with a nervous tone.

Emma nodded her thanks and watched as her mother quickly hurried away down the stairs.

"I'm sorry…"

Emma looked up at the brunette who just admitted two words she very rarely used, and sighed once more.

"I'm sorry too Gina, I just, I can't keep being your enemy when all I'm trying to do is help."

"I know, and that's my problem I intend to fix. I'm sorry Emma," she extended a hand out towards the blonde.

Emma took the hand reluctantly and crouched down in front of the older woman, "I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't want to argue with you either," she hummed softly when Emma leant up and wiped her tears away.

"Will you let me finish getting you dressed?"

Regina nodded her response, waiting a few minutes before quietly whispering, "I love you."

Emma lifted her head and smiled, "I love you too."


	20. Painful Apologies

**Warning: implied suicide and non-con sex.**

* * *

Regina was sitting on the edge of a platform in the clock tower. She didn't know why she was here or how she go here, she couldn't even remember how she pulled the clocks face out of the slot, but here she was. The air was still, the town quiet. From where she was positioned, she could see the mayoral manner and the lights of her bedroom on. Emma. After having a falling out over the loss of vital paper work on Emma's behalf, Regina opted for the easy way out and left for a walk. Whilst making her way down the streets of Storybrooke Maine, something about the clock tower drew her attention to it like a magnet.

She swung her feet back and forwards, her heels discarded somewhere on the level behind her. Just as she rested her head against the arch of the window slot, she heard the door to the tower open wide.

"Mama?"

Her eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice of her little boy, "Henry?"

Little footsteps were heard ascending the stairs, as Regina pulled her legs back through the window, she caught sight of the little toddler.

"Mama," he said with a grin.

Her brow furrowed slightly, but she couldn't contain her smile.

"Henry," she picked him up and chuckled as he nuzzled into her neck and thread his hand through her hair. "How did you get here honey?"

He answered with a simple shrug before stuffing his thumb in his mouth and dropping his head onto her shoulder,

Just as Regina began swaying her hips and humming a lullaby, the doors parted once again.

"Regina!"

She winced at the sound of the irritated blonde racing up the stairs to the level she was positioned on.

"Give him to me," she demanded.

"No."

"Regina, I won't ask you again. Hand him over."

She shook her head and tightened her grip on the little boy whom was becoming restless at the raised voices.

"Hand _my _son over," her voice was stern and threatening.

"He's not _yours, _he's _mine," _she tried to hum the lullaby again to soothe her son as he squirmed in her arms.

"No he's not Regina! You're too unstable to be in contact with him!"

Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she took unsteady steps backwards. Emma really had given up on her.

Emma went to demand Regina for their son, but he suddenly let out a cry. He may be young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong.

"Look what you've done," Emma sighed aggravated. "Just hand him over, Regina."

"I'm not letting you take him from me."

"You don't have any say in this. You need help, and until you get it, you're staying the hell away from my son."

Regina swallowed thickly and shook her head, "if I'm not allowed to be with him, no one will be."

Emma's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Regina with a careful eye, walk on shaky legs towards the open window. Her eyes widened and she quickly withdrew the gun she had in her pocket.

"Put him down."

Regina turned around at the sound of the gun being loaded, "you're not going to do that."

"**Regina."**

"No!"

"**Regina!"**

The sound of a gunshot, pierced through the night and she shot forward screaming.

"Regina, hey hey," she was pulled into a warm embrace and sobbed openly into her wife's embrace.

"It was a dream, you're safe, it's okay," Emma soothed, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

Regina clutched tightly onto her shirt and cried into her chest.

_Why me?_

* * *

Dinner was pleasant, yet quiet. Both Snow and Charming made it known to Regina that they'd be there if there was anything she required, but at the same time, didn't push the boundaries of the protective walls she had built up around herself. Emma kept a careful eye on Regina, making sure she ate enough to surpass until sun rise, as her appetite had diminished almost completely within the last twenty four hours. After Regina calmed down, Emma made a quick dash down to the hospital to collect the drugs Doctor Eva had prescribed for her wife. She returned to dinner awaiting for her on the table. After the Charming's departed from the mayoral manner, Regina made her way into the study, collecting a glass of Apple Cider on her way.

"Regina?" the blonde called out, not knowing of her wife's whereabouts.

"In here," she replied quietly.

Emma rounded the corner and noticed the glass Regina was clutching in a tight hold.

"What are you doing?" she leaned against the door frame and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Drinking."

Emma sighed and walked into the room and over to the brunette, taking the glass from her hands, "you're pregnant Regina, you can't."

Regina snatched the glass from her wife's hand and lifted it to her lips, downing the last of the liquid before pushing out of the sheriffs embrace and retreating to the liquor cabinet.

"Want one?" she turned to Emma, lifting the cap off the bottle.

"Regina, you know you're not allowed to drink."

"I'm allowed one or two in one serving, I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Emma sighed worryingly and swallowed thickly.

"Is this how you're going to spend your evening?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," she turned around and poured a fair amount of the liquor into her glass.

"Then yes, I'll have one."

"Not wanting to leave me alone, I'm assuming," she poured Emma a glass and handed it to her.

"Can you blame me?" she tried to reach out to her as she passed her, but she pushed her away.

"Emma, I know what you're trying to do."

"And what's that?" her brow furrowed as she sat on the sofa opposite her wife.

"You're trying to comfort me."

"Do you not want that?"

"Not tonight, no. I want to drink."

Emma sighed and sipped from her glass.

"Is that the only glass of alcohol you've had all night?"

"Yes, why?"

Regina stood from her seat and left the room, Emma running after her, hot on her heels. Confused, she watched as Regina made her way upstairs and into the wardrobe.

"I thought we were drinking?"

"We are," Regina exited the wardrobe in a tight red dress that hugged her curves.

"Ummm?"

"Let's go," she tossed Emma the keys to her bug and slipped her heels on.

"Where are we going?"

"Rabbit hole."

"Regina, you've already had two drinks."

"I don't care Emma," she looked at her wife with tears in her eyes. "I need this."

"No, you don't," Emma said softly, dropping her keys on the bed and placing her hands on the brunette's arms.

"I just-I can't-Emma I can't do this!" she sobbed, falling into Emma's embrace.

"It's okay baby, we'll get through this," she ran her fingers through chestnut locks.

Regina pulled back suddenly and looked into her wife's eyes.

"Regina?"

She pounced on her and kissed her hungrily, forcing her backwards and onto the bed.

"Regina…stop…" Emma mumbled between kisses.

She silenced her with a fierce kiss and straddled her hips.

Emma grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her apart.

"What are you doing?" fear flashed in her eyes as she looked up at the petite brunette.

She went in for another kiss, but Emma refused and pushed her back.

"I need this Emma, I need an escape," she pleaded with her as tears ran down her cheeks, "please."

"Please Emma, please," her breathing was laboured as she tried to contain another sob.

"I can't…"

Regina didn't take no for an answer. She forced herself on Emma once again before her hands were moving all over the younger woman's body, grasping at whatever she could to get the desire she needed. Emma gasped for air as Regina kissed her deep. She undid the fly on Emma's jeans and without hesitation, slipped her fingers through the tight confines, plunging them deep inside the blonde. Emma swallowed her moan and fought against her tears as Regina thrust her fingers hard.

"Stop…please…"

Regina silenced her once again as her unrelenting lips began to devour the kiss swollen ones of the blonde. Emma let out a pained whimper, causing Regina to spring back suddenly. Realisation hit her and she stumbled back to the bottom of the bed.

"Emma I'm…" she trailed off as Emma pulled her into her arms.

"It's okay Regina, but not like this," Emma placed a sweet kiss to her spouse's forehead.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

* * *

**I don't really know where to take this fic at the moment, so if you'd like to see something, please let me know.**


End file.
